A Royal Summer
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: The fourth fanfiction in the 'A Royal-' series. When an unexpected guest drops in from the future, Fran is faced with the responsibility of preventing the death of a friend, and there's only one way to save him - to train. Will he be able to learn the required skills in time? B26, 6918, XS.
1. Chapter 1: Lost on the Job

A Royal Summer Chapter ICHI!

Ahaha... I called it 'ichi'... I'M FUNNY!  
>Fran: Oh. My. God. NO.<br>Me: Uh huh~!  
>Fran: NO! STOP WRITING NOW! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!<br>Me: Too late~ Teehee~!  
>Fran: D'X But the stress was finally gone...<br>Me: YOU'RE stressed? You aren't even the author! You aren't being pressed to update.

OKAY, JUST TO BE CLEAR... This is number FOUR in the 'A Royal-' series. If you haven't read the series from the beginning, you may be confused by references to previous fanfictions. Please read from the beginning.

1. A Royal Meeting 2. A Royal Winter 3. A Royal Spring

Of course, if you're one of my loyal followers... WELCOME BACK! I HAVE RETURNED! :)

VOTE COUNTS ARE IN! I'll just count one vote for every two anons, though, since there's so many anons for the same thing... and Idk if they're all different people, or all one person!  
>And don't worry if the plot you want isn't chosen! The likelihood is that I'll use the less popular idea for A Royal Autumn. Eh, that's not so catchy, is it? Should it be A Royal Fall instead...?<br>I'LL ANNOUNCE THE VOTE RESULTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Varia Headquarters, 8:26 AM<p>

"Froggy? You in here?" Bel asked, peeking into a training room. No Fran. The prince sighed, and Lussuria, by use of his gay-radar, found him, quick to stick his nose into the prince's business.

"Bel-chan? You sighed! Is something the matter?" he asked, looking worried.

"Can't find Froggy," Bel mumbled. "Any idea where Froggy is?"

"Oh, Bel-chan, I heard he went on a mission, I'm sorry...," the Sun said, "Didn't he tell you about it?"

"No... how long will it be?" the prince asked, looking as though he hadn't had ice cream that morning. Which he had.

"My, I do believe he was supposed to be back here by this morning," Lussuria hummed, "I wasn't sure. Maybe he's just being delayed by something."

"Delayed? Train crash?"

The gay man giggled. "No, no, Bel-chan. Fran rode an airbike that we got from the Vongola kid... well... so I've been told."

"Airbike? Is that like a motorcycle?" the prince asked.

"A bit," Lussuria replied, "It doesn't make as much noise, and it's safe from Deathperation flame radars, even though it works on flames... Bel... chan...?"

The prince had begun to drool, visualizing his kouhai on a motorcycle. 'That. Is. HOT,' he thought, hoping that he'd be able to see that one day.

"Bel-chan!"

"Hm? Oh, you're still here, Luss?"

"Well, yes!"

"Huh. ... Ushishi, okay. The prince will wait for Froggy. He'll play assassination with Monta until Froggy returns."

"What do you mean, play assassination? You ARE assassins!" Lussuria pointed out, but the prince had already hopped away to find Mammon. "Mou, I do hope they play safely..."

Vongola HQ, 9:00 AM

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" called Haru to the other Vongola.

"Ah, finally...," Tsunayoshi sighed, "Thanks, Kyoko, Haru..."

"Of course, Lambo-chan helped out plenty," Kyoko giggled, patting the Lightning's head. Lambo sighed.

"Please, I'm not five anymore...," he protested.

"Kufufufufu~ Well, what are we waiting for?" Mukuro asked, Hibari right by his side, "Let's eat."

Hibari stood up tall and kissed his lover's cheek. "Be patient, you pineapple."

Mukuro chuckled deeply, patting the Cloud's shoulder. "Yes, Kyouya."

"A~ah, it's so refreshing to see you two so happy," Yamamoto sighed, stretching an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Gokudera, being the right hand man, was fast to push the Rain guardian away from his boss.

"Don't lay a hand on Juudaime, baseball idiot," he hissed. Yamamoto laughed it off, not letting even a Storm put a damper on his mood.

"Kufufu, Kyouya," Mukuro murmured to the Cloud beside him, "I have to ask your permit of something."

"What is it?" Hibari asked, arching a brow.

"Can I talk to Fran real quick? After we're done eating, that is. I would like to see how he's doing... make sure prince charming isn't abusing him."

Hibari mulled it over for a bit, knowing that Fran was the reason that he and the illusionist had been able to make up, and eventually said, "Of course you can. Let me know how he's doing, too."

Mukuro's mismatched eyes lighted up with gratefulness. "Thanks, Kyouya, I love you."  
>"Love you too," the ex-prefect mumbled, blushing lightly.<p>

"Hey, lovebirds, we're eating now," Gokudera muttered, gesturing for the two to come in.

"Sure thing, Smoking Bomb," Mukuro said, leading the Cloud into the kitchen.

Varia HQ, 10:03 AM

RING-RING-RING-

Belphegor picked up his cell, answering the call with, "Prince the Ripper speaking, how may I be served?"

"Who is it, Bel?" Mammon asked, putting down his shotgun. Bel set his knives on the table.

"Rokudo? Hey, calm down! What's wrong?"

(Fran! Where is Fran?)

"He should be on an assignment right now, what is it?"

(I don't know what happened, but just now, when I connected myself to him telepathically... all I heard was...)

Bel's eyes grew wide. "... But... that's impossible!"

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>What did Mukuro hear on Fran's end of the telepathic connection? Why is it impossible? Is Fran okay? Why is Gokudera always so grumpy? All of this will be answered in chapter two! Ahaha, juuuust kidding. I mean, really, I don't exactly know why Goku-chan isn't a happy panda.<br>Gokudera: Maybe because I'm not a panda!  
>Me: True, true.<br>Ten-Years Later Fran: I believe the votes are moving in my direction...  
>Me: Ah, all the anons, yes... but our beloved Rasiel still has a chance.<br>Rasiel: Shesheshe, this isn't over yet, grandpa.  
>TYL Fran: Hey, look her, twerp, I'M gonna get the plot this time.<br>Rasiel: I believe not, you see, I'm a PRINCE.  
>Me: SHADDUP! Look, I'll count the votes tomorrow. When I return to my dad's house. Got it? No fighting until you know which way goes the game.<br>TYL Fran: Well, in that case... EVERYONE VOTE FOR ME! I'M COOLER THAN THE FAKE PRINCE!  
>Rasiel: You don't want that old geezer taking up the plot! RASIEL FOR PLOT PRESIDENT!<br>TYL Fran: You see? I'M COOLER THAN THAT!  
>Rasiel: HE'S IN HIS THIRTIES!<br>TYL Fran: I'M TALLER THAN HIM!  
>Rasiel: I'M A PRINCE!<br>TYL Fran: HE'S A MANIAC LIKE BEL!  
>Rasiel: I'M SEXY!<br>Everyone: *silence*  
>Me: Okayyy, that was a little... wierd... And besides, I'm not really gonna count votes after this chapter's up.<br>TYL Fran and Rasiel: DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX-  
>Me: CALM DOWN! Gosh, either way, this is gonna be a crazy story, ne? Please review!<br>Hibari: OR BE BITTEN TO DEATH!  
>Me: Kya, I missed hearing that~ Hibari: *death glare*<br>Me: -.- Sorry...


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Future

A Royal Summer Chapter Ni

AHAHAAA! I CALLED IT 'NI!' I'M FUNNY!  
>Fran: Please stop doing that...<br>Me: No. Anyways, as promised, KokoroSawada, I'm writing the next chapter already! Haven't... eaten... anything... Must... think... about... plot... Huh? The cookie? Oh YEAH! *gives 'first review of the fanfiction' cookie* XD I have cookies for everything. You know why that is? I've got such awesome cooking skills-  
>Fran: You make Lussuria cook for you, otaku.<br>Me: SHHHH! Don't tell them that!  
>Lussuria: I'd prefer to be acknowledged as the cook, you know.<br>Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've got a story to write, so back off, ga- er... Luss.  
>Lussuria: You almost called me gaylord!<br>Me: At least I managed not to. Directly.  
>Bel: Hurry up and write!<br>TYL Fran: Yes, hurry up and announce my victory.  
>Me: Heh, okay. THE VOTES ARE IN! AND THE WINNER IS...<p>

TEN-YEARS IN THE FUTURE FRAN!

TYL Fran: THAT was cool. *smirk*  
>Me: Dude, where'd you learn how to... nevermind. I'll just start writing.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten Years in the Future... Five minutes before last chapter left off.<p>

"You sure about this?" asked Belphegor, holding his lover's hand.

"I'm positive."

"You're younger self will be exposed to this dangerous world for a long time," the prince pointed out.

"Heh. The only thing dangerous here is you, senpai."

"Ushishi..."

"Now what am I taking with me?"

"I want you to take the frog hat," Bel whispered, picking up the old, battered hat.

"Hm? Same as ever..."

The hat was put on. "I'll recognize you this way," the prince told his partner.

"Mm, that's very true. Ten years... you'll be so young and cute."

"Don't give me a hard time," Bel requested. "I always hated it when you teased me."

"It's almost time for you to leave," Xanxus said, walking over, a light cough cutting off the very end of his sentence.

"I know. I'm ready."

"We'll make sure that everything goes according to plan," Squalo added, "So don't worry about him."

"Heh. As if I'd worry over myself."

"Now don't get reckless," Xanxus told the man who was sitting in a metallic chair with cuffs. "You're younger self is going to freak out..."

"I know I will. But I don't mind. I trust you all to tell me what's going on."

"We'll tell him," Bel agreed, "We won't let you down."

"Wait," called another voice. The others turned to see Mukuro Rokudo, walking into the area. "I wish to speak with him before he leaves."

"You have two minutes," Xanxus said, "Make it quick."

"You don't have to do this, you know," Mukuro told the shackled man, kneeling beside him, "You're very brave, and very mature, but this isn't neccessary."

"Ahh, I knew you'd be uncomfortable with this idea...," the man laughed lightly, "Master."

"You can stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault," the illusionist insisted. "And if it's meant to happen, we can't change fate."

"One minute," Xanxus announced.

"Don't you want me to become strong enought to save him?" the trapped man asked, "After all, I was the only one who could have."

"Please don't do this... if your twenty-seven year old self dies here... we'll lose you forever," Mukuro pleaded.

"You don't trust the illusionist you raised?" Belphegor asked, sighing.

"Master, I'm going to save him. If I had trained in this place when I was younger, I could've mastered everything much easier. I would've been stronger. And I wouldn't have been powerless when Hibari Kyoya died in battle."

"Time's up," Xanxus said, "Fire!"

"I'll see you later, senpai. I love you."

"I love you, too. Good luck, Fran."

BANG.

A deep green puff of smoke obscured the visibility in the room for a bit, before it revealed a much younger man in the shackles. The newcomer coughed several times, closing his eyes, but he slowly reopened them as the smoke cleared. "Where am I? An enemy base?" he wondered aloud.

"Ushishi... look at that hat, all nice and clean," Belphegor chuckled, coming over to the boy and patting the hat. "Aw, I haven't seen Fran this cute in... well, ten years! Ushishi!"

"S-sen...pai...?" Fran questioned, his eyes wide.

"Well, he's here," Squalo mumbled, "Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed... as usual."

"Gay fish-face? Is that you?" Fran asked, his eyes wide.

"Voi, brat... don't bring that back...," the Rain guardian sighed, "that fad is ten years too old for me."

"Ten years?" the younger man repeated, looking around the room, before realizing that he was cuffed into a metallic chair. "Hey, what's this about?" he asked, before glaring at everyone. "Why am I chained down?"

"Ah, and here we go," Xanxus announced, stepping into the room. "Looks like stage one is already underway. Fran, pick a mentor. Anyone will do."

"Wait, wait, someone explain this to me!" Fran said, starting to panic, "I'm not following any of this."

"We're going to train you, Fran," Mukuro said, standing, "Although... I hoped we wouldn't have to."

"Master...? Where's... where's your pineapple?" Fran asked. The older illusionist looked away, and a deep chuckled resonated in his throat.

"Ah, yes, that brings back memories...," he rasped, "It brings back very many memories..."

"If Master's here though...," Fran considered for a moment. "Then where's Hibari?"

Mukuro's smile grew wider, and he shook his head. "Someone shut him up... I feel like I'm about to cry."

"Don't get weak on us, Mukuro, we need you here," Squalo muttered. "Fran, hurry it up and pick someone. Don't ask anymore questions about us."

"Er- okay, then, senpai?"

"Ushishi! Ah, I knew you'd pick me... Fran...," Belphegor said happily, his blood-red eyes twinkling beneath his still-overgrown bangs.

"Senpai...," Fran mumbled, "Where am I?"

"You're ten y-" Squalo began, but Xanxus elbowed him in the side. The Rain guardian looked to Xanxus, and the boss shook his head.

"He has to figure it out himself," he said quietly, "We've let enough slip already."

"... Okay boss."

Fran looked at Bel. The prince was obviously older than usual. He was wearing a suit, too, something he normally wouldn't do. The ever-present tiara was no longer ever-present, and the prince's shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He also looked physically much stronger, but he still had a graceful air about him. Suddenly, he came in and touched Fran's shoulder.

"Such a small body," he sighed, "I hope you can withstand the training."

"S-small body?" Fran repeated, "What do you mean by that, senpai?" Fran personally expected that this prince wanted to take him to bed, but he was suprised when he recieved a non-perverted, simple response.

"You're weak," he sighed, "You're a delicate, dethorned rose here. A declawed kitten. You won't last ten seconds in this world."

"Senpai!" Fran protested, and the prince patted him on the head.

"Ushishi, let's get down to training, shall we?"

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>KYAAAAAA!<br>Fran: *covers ears* ... Okay, are you done with your self-inflicted fangirl scream?  
>Me: Hmm... No. KYAAAAAAA!<br>Fran: SHUT UP!  
>TYL Fran: A~ah, as it turned out, you hardly put me in there.<br>Me: I'm sorry... I'm just building a bit of plot to work on here.  
>Mukuro: *crying*<br>Me: I know, the Hibari's dead part just slipped out; I didn't mean it...  
>Mukuro: It's not that...<br>Me: What then?  
>Mukuro: MY PINEAPPLE!<br>Hibari: *bites to death*  
>Me: Hair always ends up going first, I suppose. What did everyone think of the world ten years in the future? This is all original, ne? Doesn't match up with the plot of Katekyo Hitman REBORN- especially the manga.<p>

NOTE TO DARK-YOKOKITSUNE... Can you draw Bel in the ten years later deal? Please? Pretty please? With prince-shaped cookies on top?

Hibari: Review or... oh... wait... I'm... I'm dead, aren't I?  
>Me: Kya! Nuu, Hibari, you're invincible...<br>Fran: You're the one who wrote it. *cough cough cough* ... HYPOCRITE.  
>Me: DX TYL Fran: Review or be shackled in a steel chair! Hehe...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Fran from the Future

A Royal Summer Chapter Three- NOWAIT! I MEANT 'SAN'

Ah, whatever. So is everyone hooked on reading this yet? I couldn't stop writing last night. I was hooked on WRITING it. I was doing alla spacing while eating dinner, but then the whole jetlag from my trip caught up to me... So yeah. At least I'm up two hours earlier than normal! Hehe...

* * *

><p>Back in the usual time... don't... know what to call it...<p>

Some forest...

POOF.

A lot of coughing was heard through the puff of green smoke, before it cleared, revealing a taller man, with the same teal hair, though it was a couple inches past his shoulders, and the same markings on the corners of his eyes. He was wearing a messy, battered frog hat, as well as a thin, loose t-shirt and black pants. He also had several rings on his hands, and the Hell ring proved it to be the Mist guardian of the Varia.

"Hurry! Kill him!" a few enemies shouted.

Fran looked around. "My, my, I'm completely surrounded," he realized, seeing all of the others, "Heh, would I have been able to handle this... ten years ago?"

He held out his hand, with the thumb touching his middle and ring fingers, then seemed to mutter a sort of enchantment under his breath. His hand began to turn black, and it suddenly turned into the head of a dragon that roared and sprouted wings, before flying off of Fran's arm and taking out the enemies quickly. Fran looked at his arm and chuckled when he had no hand, and looked back up, watching as his 'hand' finished the job. The dragon flew back over, and wrapped itself around Fran's arm, gradually turning back into a hand.

"Can't wait to see what Bel thinks about this," he laughed, before noticing the airbike that was next to a tree only a few meters away. "Ah, do I still remember how to ride these?" he wondered aloud, stepping over to the airbike and mounting it. He began to move forward, and, after confirming that he knew how to control it, he sped off.

Varia Hq

"But... that's impossible!" Bel said, "What does it mean?"

(I don't know! I NEVER hear a static noise on the other end of my telepathy. It's like there's an untangible barrier preventing me from reaching him!)

"So you're saying he's just... in a place with no signal?" Bel asked, uncertain.

(No, I mean a dimensional barrier, Belphegor! Dimensional!)

"What's that mean?"

(Like he's lost in time or space!)

"Silly Rokudo, Fran doesn't have a time machine OR a space shuttle," Bel giggled.

(This is SERIOUS!)

"Well, sorry."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"The prince has to leave, so we'll talk later," Bel said, snapping his phone shut and hopping over to the door. He opened it, and was suprised to see a man who appeared to be in his thirties, but with the unforgettable teal hair and eye markings. "Wh-who...?" Bel asked, taking a step back.

"May I come in, senpai?" the man asked.

'Senpai?' Bel mentally repeated. He nodded silently, stepping aside so the strange, yet very familiar, man could enter.

"Ahh, it looks like this place was JUST rebuilt," the man breathed as he stepped in, before looking back to Bel and stepping closer. He smirked. "How about that? I'm taller than you," he chuckled, patting the Storm's head. "And you're still wearing that tiara, I see..."

"Who are you?" Bel asked, batting the only-slightly-taller man away from him. The man's smirk sofened to a smile.

"Who else calls you senpai?" he chuckled gently. Bel's eyes widened.

"There's no way... F-Fran...?" he questioned, taking a step back. The hat, the markings, was it really him after all? The man took a step closer.

"Yes, senpai, I'm Fran," he said in a soothing voice, softly caressing Bel's cheek. "Ahh, such soft, delicate skin. Ten years sure does make a difference," he whispered. Bel gulped at the touch, and took a couple deep breaths.

'There's no way that this touch belongs to Froggy...,' he thought, 'His fingers are too cold, and rough with calluses... and yet...'  
>The prince looked back up. The gaze that he was met with was most certainly Fran's.<p>

"Froggy...," he breathed.

"Ahh, and you still call me a frog?" Fran sighed with a smile on his face, "Well, I can't say I missed that aspect of life."

RING-RING-RING-

"Uhh, P-prince the Ripper speaking?" Bel answered the phone, blushing and flustered from this version of Fran.

(We aren't done talking, Belphegor!)

"Rokudo... I'm busy," Bel mumbled, glancing back at Fran nervously. The man was looking around the Varia headquarters, chuckling to himself every now and then.

(Busy with what? Hm? What's more important than finding out what happened to Fran?)

"Oh, well... about... about that, shishishi," Bel laughed nervously as Fran looked back at him, smiling. "I don't think he's lost or harmed..."

(Really? Then what happened?)

Belphegor gulped again, about to try and explain everything, but Fran took the phone right out of his hand. "Master? Is that you?" he asked.

(What...? Who is this?)

"Ahh, my voice must be higher in this time," the man laughed, "Master, it's Fran. From ten years in the future."

There was a pause, in which shaky, excited breathing could be heard on the other line.

(T-ten... y-years...?)

"That's right."

Bel reached for his phone, but Fran grabbed his arm in a fast move, and the prince winced with the strength, trying to free himself.

(But how? Why?)

"I can't say why, Master... but myself from this time will tell you, when he returns to this world at the beginning of autumn."  
>"What?" Bel asked, "Are you saying YOU'LL be here for the rest of summer?"<p>

The older man nodded, put his fingers to his lips, then indicated to the phone, releasing the prince's arm by doing so. Bel was momentarily stunned. A taller, STRONGER Fran... was going to be with him... for the rest of summer.

(So... how?)

"A reverse version of the Ten-Year Bazooka," Fran replied, "that we have in the future."

(I... see... Uhm... might I... ask... how I am? In the future.)

"Well, I can't talk to you about the future...," the man said quietly, "For your own safety."

(... I understand. Thank you, anyway, for explaining that much.)

"You're welcome, Master," Fran said, closing his eyes as he smiled. "Maybe I'll get the chance to see you during my stay here."

(Maybe so... K-kufufufufu...)

"Later, Master."

(G-goodbye, Fran.)

Fran snapped the phone shut and looked back at Belphegor. The prince was looking down, seemingly in the middle of a deep thought. "Senpai," Fran said quietly, embracing the Storm and placing his head on Bel's, after removing the 'crown'. "I love you."

Bel looked up, blushing, and mumbled, "I love you too, Fro-... Fran..." The older Fran chuckled once more, then released the prince from his embrace.

"You're adorable," he hummed, "I wish I'd come to this time sooner, my cute prince."

Bel's blush began to darken, and he looked away. "The prince doesn't like being called cute...," he said quietly. Fran laughed again, sending a chill up Bel's spine.

"Ah, senpai, just let me have my moment. It'll pass," he told the Storm, "Heh, look at this short hair... no ponytail..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bel snapped, embarassed by this all-knowing sort of Fran.

"Ahh, I have to tell YOU a bit about the future... now don't I?" the Mist chuckled, "After all, we're lovers."

"VOI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh, why hello, Captain Squalo," Fran greeted, bowing slightly.

Squalo blinked for a moment, confused, before he asked, "Bel... who is this?"

Bel looked down. "He's Fran," he answered. Fran wrapped an arm around the prince's shoulders.

"From ten years in the future," he added.

"Voi... how long have you been here?"

"I've been here since the end of the assignment of myself in this time. I finished the job for myself," Fran chuckled, "and I'll be here until the beginning of autumn."

"... Alright...," Squalo sighed, "I should be used to these freaky things happening."

Fran laughed again as Squalo walked away, and said, "Ah, he's barely any different. Maybe a bit louder in this time."

Bel took a moment to assess the situation. 'Okay, so this Fran has a couple years on me,' he thought, 'no matter. I'm still the prince, and he's still the frog. Even if... he's... a little... masculine... now...' The prince looked back up at Fran. He met the other's eyes and looked down again. 'I can't let him tease me. I need to act as I always do... which means...'

The prince looked back up at Fran, grinned, and-

STAB.

put a knife in his side.

To his suprise, Fran didn't scold him, or get irritated, or even laugh about how the prince was being cute. Instead, Fran just smiled. That was it. He smiled. It was a little creepy at first, but after a while, Bel found it to be comforting. Just being smiled at made Bel feel like he'd done something right. Fran took the handle of the knife and drew it out slowly. There was blood on the blade, something Bel had never witnessed before from Fran.

"Good job, senpai," the Mist praised, "I wasn't expecting that move."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>I... I can't even say anything... *heavy breathing* I'm so exhausted... because... THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! hehe, I've gotta write some more of that!<br>Fran: Uhh, no. You have to write a chapter of The Prince and His Pet.  
>Me: ... Yeah... I should do that first...<br>Bel: Hey, hey, HEY! Why am I acting all flustered and blushing? That's Fran's job.  
>TYL Fran: It's because you're madly in love with me, and you can't stand it when I tease you.<br>TYL Mukuro: Someone hit my younger self for crying over the pineapple.  
>Me: *hits Mukuro*<br>Mukuro: BUT MY PINEAPPLE IS GONE!  
>Me: *hits him again*<br>Hibari: REVIEW IF YOU WANT A HAPPY ENDING WITH ME IN IT!  
>Me: Kyoya! Don't give stuff away!<br>TYL Bel: Are you going to flash into the training sessions every now and then?  
>Me: Yeah, after this chapter, I'll start including bits with you and younger Fran and the other TYL people.<br>Squalo: REVIEW OR BE CUT INTO A MILLION PIECES!  
>Me: Squalo...?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Risks

A Royal Summer Chapter Four

You people told me to rest, and I rested. Hehe, but now it's back to business! XD Apparently, you guys control mah life. *drinks pineapple juice*  
>Fran: MASTER!<br>Me: Chill your pineapples, Fran, it's not Mukuro.  
>Fran: Oh... *sigh of relief* Okay...<br>Me: I heard that the next arc of the manga's gonna be all about the Varia... don't quite know if it's true yet...

Now Beta'd by ikuto anime love. Make sure you thank her!

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

Bel took the seat beside Fran, and yelped with suprise when the older man suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Hehe, got you, senpai," Fran chuckled, before kissing the top of Bel's head and combing through his hair. Bel, not happy with being teased, pushed his kouhai off of him and got back into his own chair, sending a small glare at the Mist.

"Stop that," he mumbled, even though he wouldn't be able to say that he didn't enjoy the small moments of being caught off guard.

"I can't help it," Fran protested, "I've never had the opportunity to play around with you like this."

Bel blushed at his kouhai's choice of words, and looked down. 'Damn... I'll bet I've got all sorts of comebacks for this in the future,' he thought in frustration.

'Actually, he doesn't mind,' Fran replied telepathically, 'Ten years from now, we'll be a lovey-dovey sort of couple. You know, good night kisses, 'I love you's before one of us leaves headquarters... that sort of fluffy crap.'

Bel looked at Fran, incredulous that the older man had dared to infiltrate his thoughts, but he frowned when Fran wasn't even looking at him, but was instead looking away innocently. He made an irritated face, before-

STAB.

putting another knife in the older man. Fran chuckled.

"Sorry, senpai, sorry," he said, pulling the knife out of his side. No blood. "But please try to be happy with me. I'm still your lover."

Bel mentally agreed with Fran, and took the knife back, putting it in his pocket. 'That's right. Even if Froggy's not acting very cute, Froggy is still Froggy, and I love Froggy.'

'You sure did say Froggy a lot there, senpai.'

'DON'T MESS WITH THE PRINCE'S THOUGHTS!'

Fran smiled, and Bel felt his kouhai back out of his thoughts. But just when he was about to go into a huge arguement with himself over Fran...

"VOI! LUSSURIA! YOU BETTER BE DONE WITH DINNER!"

"Hai, hai~! Just need to get stuff on plates~!" called the Sun guardian from the kitchen. Squalo made a small growling noise and took the seat across the table from Fran.

"Voi, so how'd you get here?" he asked Fran.

"Reverse version of the Ten-Year Bazooka, appropriately named the 'Negative Ten-Year Bazooka'," the Mist guardian replied.

"Alright...," Squalo mumbled, "So... why?"

"Can't say," Fran told him, before taking a drink of water, "When my younger self returns, he will tell you."

"When will he get back?" the Rain asked, "I mean... you've been here since this morning, haven't you?"

"Indeed I have," the illusionist agreed. Suddenly, Mammon floated into the room, looking exhausted.

"There's a guy from the future in here, right?" he mumbled.

"Ahh, Mammon! It's so good to see you," Fran greeted. Mammon paused and stared at Fran, slightly disturbed.

"Fran...?" he asked, "Don't tell me you're... being... polite?"

"Haha, ten years, Mammon, I'm not a brat," the older illusionist laughed, smiling. Mammon took a seat beside Belphegor, still giving Fran an odd look.

"Ten years... I suppose it is enough time for change," the Arcobaleno breathed.

"Indeed," Fran agreed, "Anyway, Captain Squalo, to answer your question, I'll be here until the beginning of autumn."

"Yes!" Mammon cheered, "A non-snobby Fran for three months!"

Fran chuckled with amusement and looked over at the kitchen just as Lussuria walked out, holding a few trays of food. The Sun was humming a random tune as he placed the trays on the table, before he paused and stared at Fran. After a few moments had passed, he smiled widely, "You look so mature at that age, Fran-chan~," the gaylord said, tapping his index finger against his lower lip.

"Why thank you, Lussuria," Fran said, smiling. The Sun guardian squealed and took his seat, unaware of Belphegor's death glare against his back.

Xanxus walked in, only giving Fran a nod in acknowledgement, and sat down beside Squalo. "After dinner, scum, I'm going to have to talk to you."

"Yes, I know," Fran said quietly. There was a momentary silence, before the ever-so-loud Rain guardian decided to break it.

"VOOOI! ARE WE EATING, OR WHAT?" Squalo yelled.

"I'll eat when boss eats," Levi mumbled. Everyone- including Fran- ignored him and began to eat dinner.

About an hour later.

"Alright, boss, let's talk," Fran invited, standing. Xanxus looked up and stood as well.

"Right..."

Bel sprung to his feet and stood next to Fran. "Can the prince come, too?"

"No, senpai," Fran said immediately. Bel looked crestfallen, but cheered up slightly when the illusionist leaned down and kissed him lightly. "I'll meet you in our room later, okay?"

"Okay...," Bel mumbled.

Fran followed Xanxus out to a meeting room, and they sat down on opposite sides of each other, both looking very serious. "Why are you here?" Xanxus asked after a moment.

"My younger self needed to train in the future," the illusionist said quietly.

"Why?"

"To save someone," Fran told the boss.

"Who? One of us?"

Fran shook his head. "No, it's a Vongola," he replied.

"Why are you training to save one of THEIR members?" the boss asked.

"He's important. Both to me personally, and to the Vongola."

"Rokudo?" Xanxus asked. Fran shook his head.

"I'm forbidden to tell you."

"What's the point of that?" the Sky said, frustrated. "What will it change?"

"Everything," Fran whispered, "I've taken a great risk to simply tell you what I already have, boss."

Xanxus settled, but he still looked dissatisfied. "What's the worst thing that could happen?" he asked.

"I don't know," Fran said honestly, "but let's just say I told you everything. About the enemies, about ourselves. What if I unknowingly gave you false information? Right now, our knowledge of our current foes is very hazy and mostly rumors. I don't know what's truly right or wrong."

"If that's the case, then won't they be giving you from THIS time wrong information?" Xanxus pointed out. Fran shook his head.

"No. My younger self will be told what is absolutely true. And that isn't much. All they will do is teach him what they must, and then send him back," he replied.

Xanxus leaned back in his chair. "Can you tell me anything about the Varia? Have we grown?"

"We are unchanged," Fran said, "if not weaker."

The boss looked concerned. "Weaker," he repeated. Fran nodded.

"This much is inevitable," he told the Sky.

"... Alright."

"Now I did want to tell you something else," Fran told the boss, "about the training."

"Okay."

"If things go accordingly, I will not exist in the future," he said, placing a hand over his chest. The boss arched a brow.

"Will you have sacrificed yourself for the Vongola?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

"No. I mean... this... this version of me," the illusionist informed him. "We plan to direct this past into a different future. A different parallel world."

"I see...," Xanxus said, "And you know that the future in this other world is stable?"

"We don't," Fran said, "It's certainly a gamble. Once I return, you're on your own."

"All of this to save some Vongola... what the hell is my future self thinking," Xanxus grumbled. The other man laughed lightly.

"Sorry, boss, but you didn't have much choice. I was really set on saving him."

"Well, whatever. I better not die any earlier because of you."

"Hehe, okay, boss," Fran laughed.

Ten Years in the Future...

"Senpai, let me out. This is stupid," Fran protested, squirming, "Let me out of the damned chair already!"

"I told you, Fran, you have to get out on your own," Belphegor sighed, "Your older self could do it in under a second!"

"Well I'm not thirty yet, senpai!" Fran protested. The illusionist had figured out where he was very quickly, seeing as everyone had looked much older, and they let slip the 'ten years in the future' several times.

"It's not PHYSICAL strength," the prince muttered, "Goofball."

Fran sighed, frustrated. "Senpai, illusions can't break me out of a physical object."

"Come on, Fran, just try it. You've been in there all day."

"I know. I'm really sore, I'm tired, and I need to use the restroom," the kouhai muttered.

"Then TRY!" Bel said, starting to get annoyed. Fran sighed and closed his eyes, then tried to cast an illusion to free himself. Bel facepalmed, snapping Fran out of his concentration. "Not THOSE illusions!" he growled, "Your HELL ring!"

"Oh," Fran said, lighting his Hell ring. He began to undergo the transformation into a demon, uncomfortably developing the scaly black tail and growing claws. His canine teeth became fangs, and he looked back up at Bel. The prince appeared to be waiting for something. "What now?"

"You aren't done, are you?" Bel asked, "You have to let more of it take over! Using it now would merely bring up your attack power by fifty percent!"

"But if I let more take over, I might lose myself!" Fran complained.

"No, we need to press this. Let more go. I'll stop you if you start to succumb to it."

Fran looked at the prince, and felt a strong sense of security. Yes. Belphegor would protect him, no matter what. That in mind, Fran let himself put more energy into the ring.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Phew! Sorry, people, I would've gotten it up YESTERDAY, but I got a terrible case of writer's block!<br>Fran: For once, she isn't lying about it!  
>Me: As if I've ever lied about it before... Whatever. Keep the reviews comin', people! You know I like 'em!<p>

Make sure to thank ikuto anime love for her beta'ing! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Calm Before a Storm

A Royal Spring Chapter Five

I'm sorry for late uploads! I GOT A STUPID VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER AND IT WAS TAKING OVER! Thank goodness for my dad. That held me off of writing for at least two days! It was shutting down every time I got on the internet! And on top of that, it was MY FAULT that I got it! And then after that, there was an update that was taking FOREVER, and that, honestly, kept me off of writing for two MORE days! I hate it! Besides, I live off of my laptop, so I was like, "Oh, well at least I can write- oh, no... I can't do that... oh, but I can watch anime- oh, no no, I can't... oh, at least there are youtube videos I can- oh... right... ... I'll just play with Cat again..." So yeah. I'm sorry!

BED IMPLICATIONS IN THIS CHAP. Just a warning.

* * *

><p>Right after I left off- Present Time<p>

"Senpai~," Fran hummed as he knocked on the door. Bel welcomed him in, and the kouhai smiled. "Good evening, my prince."

Bel just nodded and hopped onto the bed, before discovering something that froze him. 'What if Froggy wants to...' The thought sent a chill up the prince's spine. 'Oh, no. It can't happen... there's no way...'

"You okay, senpai?" Fran asked, a hint of concern in his voice, "You've turned pale."

"No, no... it's nothing," Bel said, but his voice cracked with his worry. Fran sat down on the bed beside the prince and embraced him, rubbing Bel's back soothingly.

"You can tell me anything and everything," he breathed against the prince's ear. Bel shuddered.

"Froggy... now that you're older... did you... were you gonna... try to... play... seme?" he asked, summoning up his courage.

"Seme? Oh, that IS very possible now, isn't it?" Fran realized, "I hadn't thought of it, but you do have a point..."  
>Bel's eyes widened. 'Oh HELL no...'<p>

"Well, I've, to use your words, been the uke since the very beginning, so it would probably be a little awkward... all the same... would you... let me?"

"I- I dunno about that, Froggy..."

"Wouldn't it be nice to try it? Trust me, it isn't that bad," Fran pressed, his eyes starting to brighten, "Please, senpai?"

Bel gulped, shuffling nervously, before saying in a small voice, "Won't it hurt?"

Fran smiled. "I promise you, it won't. I'll make sure it doesn't."

The next morning...

Bel yawned tiredly, using the wall to support himself. He made his way into the kitchen and looked up at Lussuria. "Hi, commoner," he greeted, before going to take his seat.

"Bel-chan~?" Lussuria hummed.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened."

"What do you mean, nothing happened," Bel mumbled, plopping down in his chair and sighing.

"Something MUST'VE happened, you seem so down!" Lussuria argued, walking back over to where he was cooking breakfast. "Don't tell me... you and Fran-chan got into a fight?"

"Shishishi... something like that," Bel breathed, watching a fly land on his hand before stabbing it. He wrinkled his nose at the bug juice on his knife and, once Lussuria came back, the prince was fast to wipe it off on the Sun guardian.

"Bel-chan," Lussuria protested, but he let it go, in hopes of cheering the prince up. "You know, you can talk to me, we're both men."

"Like I'll ever consider you a man," Bel snickered. Lussuria pouted, crossing his arms and pointing at himself.

"Of course I'm a man, Bel-chan, I've always been a man."

"You're a little teenage girl under all that muscle," the prince muttered.

"Oh, Bel-chan, you SO understand me~!" Lussuria gushed, before realizing that he'd just agreed with something he shouldn't be agreeing with and frowning. "Hey! Don't push your luck, Bel-chan, I might hurt you," he growled. Bel looked up. Lussuria... growled? Ah, well, it was beside the point. The point was that he was talking to Lussuria way too much. He'd become one of them if it continued for much longer.

"The prince is done talking to you," he dismissed, waving his hand, "Thanks for cheering him up."

It took a second for the remark to sink in, but eventually, Lussuria had smiled wider than ever and gone back to making breakfast, as sunny as a Sun should be.

"Morning, Bel," Mammon greeted, floating in. "Huh? Where's Fran?"

"Still asleep," Bel told him.

"Hm? That's a first. Heh, it must be an old man thing."

"VOI! MAMMON, I'VE TOLD YOU THOUSANDS OF TIMES NOT TO CALL XANXUS AND I OLD!" Squalo roared as he made his dramatic 'just-walk-into-the-room' entrance.

"I wasn't talking about you this time," Mammon protested, "I was talking about Fran."

"... Oh, well that's a first," Squalo said, coming in, Xanxus close behind him.

"I know," Mammon giggled, "Little brat Fran is our oldest member. Isn't it creepy?"

"Very," Bel agreed.

"What's creepy?" asked Fran, walking into the room. He looked up and saw Bel, and his eyes brightened. "Good morning, senpai," he said softly. Lussuria looked back and forth from the two, puzzled.

'Hm? Bel-chan was upset, but Fran-chan seems perfectly fine...,' he wondered, 'Maybe it was a different sort of situation... Perhaps Bel just misses adorable little-'

"LUSSURIA! IS BREAKFAST READY YET?" asked/screamed Squalo, holding his fork up as though it was about to be used as a weapon.

"Just about," Lussuria replied, dropping his thoughts. He hurried back to the counter.

Fran walked over and took the seat beside Bel, smiling. He leaned in close to the prince and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, senpai."

"Don't ask for it again," Bel mumbled, "okay?"

"Haha, I won't senpai," Fran laughed lightly, "but the experience was nice. I'll remember that moment."

Bel remained silent, but he leaned against the kouhai a little, showing that he was alright.

And Lussuria got a nosebleed for reasons unknown.

Later...

"Voi, you trashes!" called Squalo. Bel and Fran turned around, simultaneously asking 'what?' "You've got a mission with me. Don't hold me back!"

"Shishishi, then why don't you just do it on your own?" Bel asked.

"Because I need YOUR tracking skills, and FRAN'S illusions. Now come with me, we're leaving in an hour."

"Where are we going then?" Bel asked.

"Fran needs a weapon. He doesn't have his box weapon on him."

"I have my illusions, Captain," Fran said, "and I garantee that's more than enough."

Squalo still looked concerned, but, seeing as this guy had ten years more knowledge than himself, he decided to let it slide and allow the frog to use his illusions.

"Alright, fine. But be careful, and don't get too cocky," Squalo mumbled.

Fran laughed lightly, before telling the shark, "Trust me, I have every reason to be overconfident."

"You can't use stuff from the future though, right?" Squalo pointed out. Fran held up his hand, displaying his Hell ring.

"I'm sure... you're all familiar with THIS," he said, smirking, "THIS has brought down hoardes of my opponents. It's impossible for me to lose, in this time."

"All right, Froggy, that's enough bragging," Bel muttered, nudging the illusionist to emphasize his annoyance.

"Heh, sorry, senpai."

Ten years in the future...

"That's it... just a little more," Bel said, smiling. There was a loud, metallic groan as the demon struggled against the cuffs, its strength impressive. Just a few seconds later, there was a loud snap that rang in the silence of the room, for Fran had successfully broken both his shackles and handcuffs in one moment. Fran reclaimed his soul once he was free, his demon features vanishing. The younger man was panting heavily, and he massaged his sore wrists, while Bel clapped for him. "Wonderful job, Fran," he praised, "especially that you managed to get your sense back so quickly!"

"Th-thanks... sen...pai...," Fran breathed, leaning against the Storm, "but can I get some sleep now?"

"Sleep? Aw, come on, I wanted to meet up with everyone for dinner," Bel complained, though he still grinned. "I imagine you want to skip out on the dessert of this world?"

"Yeah... for tonight," the Mist whispered, closing his eyes.

"Wait, what? Seriously? Aw, man, I was seriously hoping that would get your attention," the prince protested, but he didn't lose an ounce of his smile when Fran began to doze on his chest. Bel carefully picked the Mist guardian up and began to carry him to their room.

'Oh, Fran, it's the nicest thing I can do to let you sleep while you can...'

-End chapter

* * *

><p>Okay. Now for the next chap. of The Prince and His Pet! ... Ugh... so tired...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The Powers of the Future

A Royal Summer Chapter Six

No reviews for the last chap? 8O

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes later... Present Time (2:30 pm)<p>

"Alright, we can set out now, Fran, give this file to Bel."

"Yessir," Fran said, taking the file and giving it to his senpai, smiling when the prince made an excited face over the thought of killing someone in broad daylight.

"This is gonna be fun," the prince giggled, taking the file and opening it.

"Wait until we get to the car!" Squalo shouted. Bel pouted, hesitantly closing the file, and Fran chuckled.

"Patience, senpai," he said, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders. Bel grinned and leaned against Fran as they walked, and Squalo glanced back, then made a small, frustrated growl.

"Save it for the car," he muttered. "Actually, save it for AFTER work."

"Miss Xanxus already, Captain Squalo?" Fran asked, chuckling. Squalo whirled around and flailed his sword at the older man, screaming at him to shut up.

"I know your not gonna cut me, so just put that away," Fran laughed, successfully getting past the swordsman. Bel followed Fran, and the two of them got in the back.

"VOOOI! I'M NOT DRIVING, FRAN, YOU ARE!" Squalo shouted.

"I don't remember any of this," Fran said, "so you drive."

"Vooi," Squalo hissed, holding up his fake hand that had his sword attatched to it. "I can't drive with this."

Fran walked over to the Rain and placed a hand on his, looking deep into the shark's eyes. "Captain Squalo," he whispered. Squalo blushed lightly.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked.

POP.

"The sword's detatchable," Fran said, smirking. Squalo stood stunned for a moment, before letting loose the loudest 'voi' ever heard. Fran chuckled as he slipped back into the car, the sword in his hands. The shark, after about ten full seconds of screaming about it, got into the car as well, defeated.

"Don't do that again," he growled.

"Sorry, Captain," Fran said, still grinning from his victory.

Squalo started the car, and Bel opened the file with the information about the opponent.

About a fifteen minutes later...

"Shishishi, this is totally obvious," Bel snickered.

"Good, it would suck if we had to figure everything out," Squalo said as they pulled up against the sidewalk.

"We'll have to kill in a public place though, seeing what time it is," the prince said with a grin.

"Hm?"

"Well most cameras catch the leader somewhere in the park at three, so if we just hang about all casual for a few moments, we'll probably be able to find him and take him down before anyone knows what happened. Ushishishishi~," the prince sang.

"Great," Squalo said, "Good job, Bel."

"Hold it," Fran interrupted, "If we just kill the leader, then the underlings will scatter. We need to know where they're grouped up and wipe them out at the same time. Otherwise it might come back and attack."

"... You have a point," Squalo admitted, "Bel, where are the subordinates?"

"They should be back in his main hangout, an abandoned building south of here," Bel said, before looking to Squalo. "Well, if you take him out by yourself, Fran and I can go after the small guys. You'd have to use your box weapon."

"That's a good plan," Squalo agreed, looking out to the park. "With Squalo Grande Piogga, it'll be over in seconds."

"Heh, we'll meet up with you, Captain," Fran said, "Come on, senpai."

Bel followed Fran, and took the lead, since he knew where to go, while the kouhai did not. Fran reached to take Bel's hand as they walked, and Bel grinned, saying, "So I get to see Froggy fight today?"

"Heh, I might not be entirely serious, but I'll try to show off for you," the Mist said. "But you better watch from outside. Just in case the building collapses."

"Shishishi, that won't happen," the prince said.

"Who knows?" Fran sighed as they walked.

A while later, they came up to the abandoned building, and Bel grinned, indicating for Fran to go first. The kouhai opened the door, and, when several guns were pointed at him, lit his Hell ring.

Bel watched the usual features come out, the tail, the claws, the fangs, but suddenly, even more appeared. Small, black bat wings sprouted on the kouhai's back, and horns on his head. Within seconds, the demon was running about the building, killing everything in its path. Its tail was a whip, its claws were knives, its horns were spears. Fran was a killing machine. It took only three minutes before everyone in the room had been taken down. The man then stood back up completely, licked his claws clean, and turned back into a human.

"Froggy... that was amazing," the prince said, his eyes wide. Fran grinned at him.

"Aww, I wasn't even trying," he joked, before hugging his senpai. "Impressed?"

"Very," the prince whispered, resting his head against his lover's chest. "Good job."

"Oh, back up, senpai, they had reinforcements," Fran said, pushing his senpai back as he looked at the group of people running down the stairs. "No cameras... stairs... not a lot of opponents... just the situation I use THIS for," Fran said, looking at his hand and letting it morph. "Now no one's escaping."

Bel stood behind Fran, watching with amazement as his kouhai's hand turned into a large, black dragon and flew towards the enemies. "Froggy, what's that?" he whispered against the kouhai's ear.

"An illusion," Fran whispered back, "A very strong one. The kind that could make you lose a body part if your concentration wavers."

Bel instantly shut up, not wanting to make his kouhai's concentration break. Walls collapsed as the dragon pushed its way up the stairs to get rid of all the enemies, and Fran closed his eyes, letting himself focus from the dragon's point of view. He controlled the dragon just as he'd conrol his hand, his index finger as the head, his thumb and middle finger as wings, and his ring and little fingers played the role of legs and tail- the hardest to control. A few moments later, everything seemed to be taken care of, and Fran returned the dragon to his arm. Bel poked his hand once it was a hand again, and Fran laughed at him.

"Scared my hand'll bite you, senpai?" he asked, ruffling the prince's hair. Bel batted him away, indigant, but he still smiled.

"I'm scared your hand will bite YOU, Froggy," he said.

"You're such a bad liar," Fran snickered, turning to walk back to the car. "Come on, Captain Squalo's probably done with his half of the assignment as well."

"Right."

Both satisfied, Bel and Fran returned to meet up with Squalo once again.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>REVIEW, PLEASE.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Another Typical Morning

A Royal Spring Chapter Seven

Aww man, I was so upset about the reviews for chapter five that I forgot to include a future scene. *facepalm* Well, luckily, I got a couple reviews this time, so it's no biggie. *looks at clock* What the heck? How's it still 5:26 am? *clock changes* ... Lol.

* * *

><p>The next day, still present time<p>

"Hey, senpai," Fran said, "I know it's not the nicest thing for me to point out, but could you stop clinging to me like that? It kinda hurts."

Belphegor made a small noise of protest as he was pushed back a little. "Nng, Froggy," he whined.

"You can hug me, but can you not strangle me in the progress?" Fran asked, "I'd like that."

"No-fun-Froggy," Bel grumbled. Fran laughed lightly, combing through the princes hair with his fingers.

"Silly senpai," he whispered, letting himself be hugged.

'I may as well enjoy this affection while I can,' the kouhai thought. 'After all, it's not like I get it very often. Not like this, at least.'

"I love you, Froggy," Bel murmured against his kouhai's chest. Fran smiled.

"Love you too, senpai."

KNOCK KNOCK.

Fran sat up, ignoring Bel's protests, and looked to the door. "Who is it?" he called, tiredly rubbing at his eyes.

"It's Mammon," the reply came almost immediately.

"What's up, Mammon?" Fran said, ignoring the knife that Bel put in his side.

"May I come in?"

"No," Bel denied.

"Sure," approved Fran at the same time, "Come on, senpai, it's not like he's Levi."

Mammon headed in and muttered, "Thanks, you two, I just want to visit for a bit."

"Oh? That's new," Bel snickered. Mammon glared at him, then looked attentively at Fran.

"So how's the future?" he asked, "I'll bet I'm rich. I am, right?"

Fran chuckled. "I figured you wanted to know that much. So I'll tell you this. You have enough money to buy a country." Mammon began to cheer, before Fran placed a hand on his head and said seriously, "But you aren't even close to being happy." Mammon quieted, confused, and Fran sighed. "You'll understand one day."

Mammon began to consider what he'd been told as Fran smiled, remembering what he'd been ordered to do by the Arcobaleno's future self.

Flashback... or forward, I don't know... It's a flashback for future Fran

"Fran, you're going to the past, right?" Mammon said, "I need you to deliver a message to my younger self."

"A message?"

"I want to change something as well. Since we're trying to direct the past into another world, it shouldn't be any trouble."

"I don't know, Mammon."

"Tell me to stop pursuing money. No, actually, tell me to discover things other than money. Things like comrades."

"I can't do that," Fran said, "It's risky to tell you flatly to change yourself."

"... Hmm... Then say this. I'm sure to ask how this version of myself is doing. So tell me that I have enough money to buy a country... then say that I haven't reached happiness. Feel free to add 'your touch' to it, just get that much across."

"... Okay."

End Flashback.

'Mission accomplished,' Fran thought, looking back to Bel and grinning.

"What'cha thinking about, Froggy? It's kind of creepy that you were patting Mammon's head and then you look back at the prince all romantic-ish. It makes the prince worry," Bel announced.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not thinking anything abnormal," Fran said, "And no, I'm not thinking about children. We're in the Mafia!"

"I know," the prince returned, "That's why it's not healthy to think like that."

"Hey, you two are being wierd, cut it out," Mammon said, and his teammates quieted, before laughing.

"Sorry, Mammon," Fran apologized, "Anyway, is breakfast ready?"

"Should be," the Arcobaleno told him, "Shall we go?"

"Uhh, 'we'?" Bel repeated.

"Sorry, Mammon, need to get dressed," Fran chuckled, "Wait outside for us?"

"Sure," Mammon agreed, walking out of the room. Bel put a hand on Fran's shoulder.

"You don't need to be so nice," he whispered, "We aren't used to it. And it's not healthy for us as Mafia."

Fran looked back at his senpai and sighed. "Ahh, you have a point, I suppose... I'm just so happy. Getting to relive peaceful times like this..."

Bel smiled and hugged the Mist guardian. "I know that you're enjoying your time here, but... just remember that we're still Varia."

Fran hugged the prince back. "I know. Sorry, senpai."

Ten years in the future...

Bel woke up slowly, thinking at first that Mammon had crawled into his bed, when he realized that the man hugging him was Fran. He turned around in his kouhai's embrace to face him, and smiled as he watched the younger man's expression change in his sleep. He reached a hand up and brushed it over the Mist's cheek, before leaning in and kissing him softly on the forehead.

'So peaceful,' he thought. 'If only you could be like this forever, Fran.'

"Nng," the illusionist grunted, starting to awaken, his teal gaze fluttering open. "Senpai...?" he breathed, looking up. His eyes focused, and he yawned, tightly hugging the older man. "Oh, yeah...," he whispered, "I forgot."

"Ushishi, figures," Bel snickered in a gentle voice, "you'll probably have to train with Rokudo today, though, in order to learn this one technique that your older self perfected only a week ago. After today, though, we'll be inseperable."

Fran blushed deeply, knowing that his senpai always tried to be princely, but today, crown or no crown, he was being more of a prince than Fran had ever experienced.

The couple walked down to the same old dining room, with same old Lussuria performing cooking stunts, and same old Squalo yelling about it. At least, that's what Fran had expected.

"Hey, who's cooking?" he asked Bel.

"Squalo," Bel replied, "Haha, don't look so wierded out, Lussuria just happens to be on a mission."

Fran sighed with relief and followed Bel to the table, then looked around. "Where is everyone? It's so quiet...," he mumbled.

"That you, Fran?" Squalo called from the kitchen, "Xanxus is sleeping in, Luss is on an assignment, Levi's with him, Mammon is god knows where, maybe I should yell for him."

"No, no, Squalo, please don't," Bel replied, "I'm rather enjoying the quiet."

Squalo snorted in response, before saying, "Mukuro should show here soon, too."

"Master?" Fran repeated, "Why's he even here?"

"Why? To train you, of course," Squalo answered, "Well, he's been here since your older self perfected this one technique. He'll probably leave once you've mastered it as well."

"Master's gonna make me the master of something? That's nice," Fran said tiredly, leaning against Bel's shoulder and yawning.

"Aww, Fran, go ahead and take a little catnap on my shoulder," the prince invited, wrapping an arm around the Mist guardian. Fran closed his eyes and began to doze, and Mukuro walked after the kouhai had fallen into a light sleep, looking exhausted. He saw the sleeping illusionist and smiled at Bel, taking the seat on the other side of Fran. Bel gave the illusionist his signature cheshire grin, which he hadn't used in a while, and whispered, "Isn't he cute?"

"Kufufufufu," Mukuro chuckled quietly, "He's adorable, Prince the Ripper."

Bel held his lover close, and said in a low voice, "I promise you, Fran will save him." Mukuro shook his head, his smile turning sorrowful.

"I can only hope," he murmured, looking at the young Fran with regret, "but I never trust hope. It always seems to fail me."

"Stop being such a downer," Bel snickered, reaching over and pinching the illusionist's nose. Mukuro rolled his eyes as he was released, though he seemed more cheerful already.

"Kufufu, you're such a child," he told the prince.

"Yeah, you wanna go, pineapple?" Bel asked, clenching a fist.

"If we fight, then Fran will be angry," Mukuro said, looking away and taking a newly found intrest in his cup of water.

"Don't just play it cool like that," Bel hissed, "I hate that attitude."

"Senpai...," Fran murmured, "Stop moving around so much. It's annoying."

Bel sighed and sent Mukuro a death-glare that seemed to be completely blocked by his own bangs. "You aren't that scary," Mukuro chuckled, "Until you fight seriously."

Bel relaxed, then grunted with defeat. "You're worse then Fran. I'll bet he got his attitude from you."

"Fran's always been a strange case," Mukuro laughed, grinning. Bel groaned and patted Fran on the head.

"You gonna say hi to your master?" he asked.

"Hi, pineapple," Fran replied tiredly, nuzzling into Bel's chest. Mukuro got a little agitated, and he reached a hand over, placing it on Fran's shoulder.

"Am I going to get a PROPER greeting?" he asked, twitching slightly from the strain of keeping his smile in his rage.

"Not now, 'm tired," Fran said, looking over at the illusionist. He paused, then blinked a couple of times, and rubbed his eyes. He stared at Mukuro for a couple more seconds, before saying, "No pineapple?"

Mukuro groaned and returned to his suddenly-intresting-again glass of water, and took a drink, looking indigant. Bel giggled as Fran eased back into his own chair, looking at the older illusionist almost apologetically. Almost.

"So now you're a watermelon?"

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Hahaha, I'm so going to use that against my kouhai's self-proclaimed 'Master' once summer vacation is over...<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Assignment

A Royal Summer Chapter Eight

Well, my inspiration's going down again. I'm barely getting any reviews from you all! DX Those of you who are reviewing, take no offense.

But I know how to get past this. No, I'm not going to whine. I'M GONNA THROW YOU ALL AN UNEXPECTED CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Ten Years in the Future...<p>

"Okay, Fran, look at your hand," said Mukuro. Fran blinked a couple of times.

"Why? Should it be any different than normal?" he asked. Mukuro groaned.

"Just do it," he muttered. Fran looked at his hand.

"What now?"

"Concentrate," Mukuro ordered, walking over. "Picture a dragon. With wings, two hind legs, and a long tail. It has a long neck, and there are curled horns on it's head. There are claws on it's wings, and spikes on its tail. It is jet black, with red eyes and a yellow underside."

"Okay...," Fran murmured.

"Imagine your hand morphing into that dragon."

Fran closed his eyes and pictured the scene, but when he reopened his eyes, his hand had turned black with red spots and yellow stripes all over it, and it hadn't even changed shape. Fran blushed. "Tell me this is wrong," he said. Mukuro nodded.

"It's wrong."

Present time...

"I have an assignment? Already?" Fran asked, "I just got back!"

"I know," Xanxus said, "but this is an urgent situation, and it needs an illusionist."

"Ugh... alright," Fran sighed, taking the files. "Is Bel coming along?"

"No one else. It's just you," Xanxus told him.

"Okay...," Fran sighed, before walking out of the office.

"What is it?" Bel asked when his kouhai came out.

"I've got another assignment," Fran told him. "And apparently, I'm going alone."

"Oh...," Bel said, frowning. "That stinks."

"It does," Fran agreed. "But it's an 'urgent situation that needs an illusionist,' so I have no choice."

"Huh," Bel grunted, taking the illusionist's hand. "When are you heading out?"

"Five," Fran replied, "Three hours from now. It'll be a nighttime killing."

"Okay," the prince muttered. "Stupid boss."

Later...

"Alright, senpai, I'll see you later," Fran said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Bel said, hugging his kouhai tightly, "Froggy."

Fran smiled and stroked the prince's hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You better be," the prince growled as he released the older man. Fran headed out the door.

"See you, senpai."

"Bye, Fran."

Fran walked out of the base and went over to the airbike he'd used in his first mission in this time. He mounted it and started it, before speeding off south to find the enemy base. As he drove, he thought of Bel from his time. He did miss the older man somewhat, but the Belphegor of this time was probably what his younger self preferred as well. Fran looked at his surroundings. The forest surrounding Varia headquarters was a beautiful place.

'Heh, I got lost in this forest once. Of course, that was up north, near Florence,' Fran thought happily, before sighing, 'it's a real bummer that this place was burnt down in my time...'

Fran slowed down once he got in a more urban area, and looked every which way for a building that 'resembled an observatory', as the description went. Seeing something that seemed like it could be it, he increased the speed, grinning when he came up to the building. He stopped the airbike and made way up to the building, prepared to be attacked. He opened the door with causion, but he was caught off guard when a gas flowed out of the door. He accidentally breathed in the strange air, and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Fran opened his eyes and looked about the room he was in. He was firmly locked in a chair, all of his rings removed. A man stepped forth.<p>

"You are from the future, aren't you? We've heard. And we're going to make you spill everything!"

Fran smirked. "Looks like I've gotten myself in a real pinch."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Naw crud. I rushed it. HOW ABOUT THAT? A SHORT CHAPTER PLUS A CLIFFHANGER!<p>

NOW... YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! Muahahahahaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9: Captured

A Royal Spring Chapter Nine?

Idk. I'm trying to stay calm about my lack of inspiration and just find something intresting to pull off a good bunch of chapters well spent and get myself reviews again. I WILL RETURN FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CYCLE JUST LIKE A PINEAPPLE WOULD!

* * *

><p>Only a few minutes after I left off...<p>

Fran looked around. "I see... I defeated this group when I was in the forest. When I first came here."

"Indeed you did," said the man, before walking over to a moniter and starting a video. Fran watched with intrest, cursing himself when he saw that they had caught his dragon technique on tape. That was a secret of future illusionists, and he'd let it slip in the past. Not good. At the end of the video, Fran looked back to the mysterious man who was holding him captive.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Fran asked in a suddenly very sharp tone. His captor only laughed.

"Scared already? Listen. We just want to know what that little trick there was. And we want to know all of your other little tricks," he said. Fran made a deadpan face.

"Figure you can get me to talk?" he monotoned.

'If there's any 'tricks' I can do in this situation, it would be withstanding excruiciating torture without cracking. That IS my specialty, after all.'

'Fran? You there?'

Fran sat up a little straighter. 'Master? Master, I've been caught by an enemy.'

'What? Where are you?'

"Oh, no, we can't have THAT," Fran's captor said, before setting the room alight with Mist flames. "Heh. You'll have to be ridiculously skilled to talk to whoever that is now."

'Fran! FRAN! I can feel a barrier, but I can't sense YOU! Say something!'

'Telepathy isn't my strong suit. Those people are damned lucky,' the Varia thought bitterly, before trying to split his soul from his body to contact Mukuro. Of course, this wasn't his domain either; he hadn't even attempted it before, and as such, he was unable to do so. He hardly even knew how to pull it off.

The chains around his body tightened slightly, and suddenly shocked him with Lightning flames, causing Fran to clench his teeth tightly as he was torched by the electricity. "S-senpai," he gasped as an almost instinctive response to the pain. He closed his eyes tightly, but soon reopened them.

'No. Weakness in this situation will kill me. Strength. I need strength.' He deadpanned.

"Is this supposed to hurt?" he asked above the crackling of the Lightning flames. "Levi's face burns more."

The man shuffled slightly, wavering from the emotionless face that Fran had given him. The Lightning flames intensified slightly, but it wasn't enough for Fran to break from his usual expression. Fran mentally flinched, but he didn't budge. 'Strength,' he thought, 'because I'm a Varia. No less.'

"Talk," the man commanded.

"What's my motivation?" Fran asked, "Can I have cookies?"

"Stop playing around," his captor ordered.

"But I'm chained to a chair being zapped with Lightning," the Mist reasoned. "It's a stressful moment that I'm ruining by cracking pointless jokes. Isn't that obvious? It's totally neccessary."

"No, it's not," groaned the man. "Ugh."

Suddenly, the electric burning of the chains ceased. Fran arched a brow at the man who lead the group. "So," he started, "You're spent already? Wow. Captain Squalo can scream for a longer amount of time."

The Lightning flames came again, thrice as harsh as the last time. The man smirked when Fran jumped slightly. "We have all of our Lightning class soldiers lined up to roast you. Now TALK."

"Oh, how nice the weather is today," Fran sang as he calmed down, "Come. Let us talk. It's neccessary for forming friendship."

"You're going to surrender and tell us everything?" the guy asked, relief on his face.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, hey, what do I have to hide? We're all... uhh," Fran pretended to think about something that they had in common, before nodding with approval at his decision. "We're all vertebretes."

Fran's captor sighed and shouted for someone to stop the shocking and let Fran talk freely. When the electric burning ceased, Fran thought, 'Wow. These people are idiots. To think that I'm some cowardly, stupid child who wishes to help them...'

"Okay. So you're going to change sides?" the man asked. Fran blinked twice.

"I had a side?"

"Tell us how you created that illusion," he said.

"Mm... these chains are so tight...," Fran whined, squirming against his binds to the chair he was in.

"We'll let you out the second you tell us."

"'mnotsupposedtosaybecauseit'sasecret," Fran slurred, looking at the ceiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Mymastertaughtmebutit'sasecret," Fran repeated.

"What?"

"It's a secret, are you deaf?" the illusionist snapped.

Suddenly, the ends of the chair arms lit with faint Storm flames, and Fran began to feel uneasy. "We can blow you up right here," hissed the enemy, stepping forward.

'No, they won't. That would destroy the purpose of them bringing me here, and probably waste their money spent on the gas and such. They do say the price of gas is rising. Heh.'

"Well? What's your decision?"

Fran looked up at the man with his bored expression and said, "You realize my boyfriend is scarier, right?"

"What the hell?" he snarled. "What do we have to do to get you to crack?"

"You can't make me crack. I'm not an egg," Fran replied seriously.

"You're so damn annoying!"

Back at headquarters...

"Ushishi, that's six times in a row!" Bel cheered, applauding himself for his sixth royal straight flush.

"Bel, you've GOT to be cheating," Squalo growled.

"Who's shuffling?" Mammon asked, "I'm sick of losing money here."

"What do you mean by shuffling? I deal out the cards," Levi said.

"Shuffling, as in you change up the cards so that we don't play out the same exact round as previously. ... Hey! That's why I've been getting these crappy cards every time! Levi-chan, start shuffling!" Lussuria complained.

"Oh," Levi muttered, taking the cards back. He paused. "Uhm."

Lussuria almost shrieked with frustration, before snatching the cards away from the Lightning gaurdian and mixing the cards up. Bel giggled. "I might have been cheating a little too."

"BEL!" everyone at the table roared as the prince simply laughed. Suddenly, a Hawaiian song began playing, and everyone quieted. Bel began laughing harder as he pulled out his phone, amused at the ringtone he'd set for Mukuro.

The prince opened his phone, and, between shi's, managed to say, "Prince the Ripper speaking, the world-famous pineapple stabber."

(You IDIOT, where are you?)

"Oh? I didn't here a hello."

(Forget greetings, prince charming, Fran got himself captured!)

"Shishi, that's impossible. We're talking about Froggy here."

(Yes, he did. He telepathically told me, before a barrier was put up. What are you doing?)

"Me? Just cheating in a card game and taking everyone's money. What about you?"

(I'm panicing, of course! We need to save Fran!)

"That'll be pretty tough for you, since you're on the other side of the planet," Bel pointed out.

(YOU need to save him!)

"Where is he?"

(... I don't know.)

"That's helpful," the prince grunted, standing up and walking out of the room to head to Xanxus's room.

(Bel, I'm begging you. Help Fran.)

Bel gulped. That sounded very un-Mukuro, and so it had to be truly important.

Ten Years in the Future...

"Okay, try this. Describe the dragon out loud before you cast the illusion," Mukuro suggested, before holding up his hand and touching his middle and ring fingers to his thumb. "Make this gesture, too."

Fran did so, and closed his eyes. "Red eyes, curled horns, black body, red underside, long tail and neck, no arms, two wings, hind legs."

He opened his eyes. His thumb and middle fingers had turned into little, scaly bat wings, and there were two red dots on his index finger. His palm was yellow, and his little finger was shaped like an arrow, and it was longer, too. "I'm closer, right?" Fran said. Mukuro nodded.

"Closer, yes. But you have a long way to go yet."

-End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10: The Undefiable Xanxus

A Royal Summer Chapter Ten

My... my inspiration... *clutches it close to chest* Ka... ma... nn...!

* * *

><p>Fran began to doze, the smell of burning skin making him feel sick. He looked down at himself. The tearing, hot clothes he wore were no longer protecting him, and the Lightning flames against his bare arm had eventually made him numb. He no longer felt any pain, aside from the disgusting feeling in the stomach. Did he have to use the restroom? No, that didn't feel right. Perhaps it was the feeling of needing a saving when he had ten years on these people. The feeling of being helpless... it was a damn gross feeling.<p>

"Ushishishishi~ Ushishishishi~"

"Senpai!" Fran called out, his eyes wide, before quieting and looking to his right. Oh. His cell phone.  
>DING-DING.<p>

'A voicemail, huh?' Fran thought, 'I wish I could listen to it. Hearing senpai's voice... would give me the motivation to escape.'

Fran's captor, who's name turned out to be Arrigo (Fran knew from the subordinates' calling him that), strode over and picked up the illusionist's phone. "You want to hear whatever that one has to say?" he asked, flipping the phone open and going to listen to Fran's voicemail. "Password, please," he requested.

"B26," Fran muttered.

"Hehehe," Arrigo laughed as he listened to the voicemail, before he suddenly quieted and grew pale. "Wait... your boyfriend... is Prince the Ripper?"

"My one and only," Fran chuckled dryly, looking up the man with a smirk.

"Oh? I thought... well... since THAT time... when HE was killed... I thought that... Belphegor... er... snapped."

"Snapped, huh?" Fran murmured, "Who are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" the man asked. He suddenly closed Fran's phone. "Nevermind that, then. It's not important."

He began to walk away, and Fran called him, the curiosity of what happened to his lover growing by the moment. 'Who the hell is he talking about?' the illusionist wondered, 'What killing would be so huge that it made senpai... snap?'

Varia headquarters.

"But boss, he's from the future," Bel tried to reason. "They probably know. And they probably want information. I love him. I want to help him. You understand! You have Squalo!"

Xanxus's death glare reached the point where it began to stretch the scars across his face. "My word is the law of the Varia. Are you going to defy me?"

"This isn't the Xanxus I know!" the prince shouted, slamming his hands on the desk, his eyes even with Xanxus's glare. "You've NEVER been sympathetic! That I know perfectly well! And you don't care about your subordinates... you don't give a damn about the lot of us... but this! This concerns the Vongola! This concerns our future! If we don't save Fran, we'll be cutting a hole through our own future! Xanxus, if there was ever a time to CARE, it's NOW!"

The boss was silent for a moment. The air was heavy and tense. The ticking of the clock was deafening. And the single, short breath that Xanxus let out felt amplified. Within the pause that felt like an hour, there was a moment where the prince stared into his leader's blood-red eyes, trying to read the Sky's thoughts. Finally, he spoke. "Give me thirty minutes. I'll take care of everything."

The relief Bel felt was beyond words, but the boss seemed to understand everything when Bel whispered, "Thank you, boss."

Ten Years in the Future...

Fran opened his eyes, and stumbled backwards. "Focus!" Mukuro shouted, "Don't lose yourself!"

'Fly,' Fran thought. He closed his eyes, and saw his Master through a different perspective. The power coursed through his veins. He brought his ring finger down and smashed a hole into the floor. He twitched his index finger and breathed fire from it. He fluttered his thumb and middle fingers, and he could fly. It was so spectacular, that Fran's concentration was nearly unbreakable. Very excited, and equally nevous, Fran prepared himself for the best attack he felt he could perform, when-

"STOP."

Fran's focus wavered, and he felt a sharp pain in his hand, then regained his composure and slowly dragged his illusion back, before breaking it. His hand was once again a hand. He no longer ruled over a dragon. He looked at his Master and grinned when the illusionist had a cut over his cheek. "Got you," he laughed.

"Not funny," Mukuro growled, "You must learn how to control it. Or you'll never be the illusionist you must be."

-End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11: Weakness

A Royal Summer Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>Fran shuffled a bit in his seat. The last Lightning Guardian had finally used up the last of his energy, and the torture of the burning lightning flames had come to an end. A temporary peace, of course. Soon enough, they'd be ready to go for more. It was so terrible, being in a helpless situation. The whole place was musky and dark, only adding to Fran's unexpressed anxiety. His phone would ring from time to time, a futile attempt, and Fran found that he was on the verge of giving in. Any more, and he'd snap. Being from the future hardly mattered. Torture was torture, no matter what time period it occured in.<p>

"Senpai...," he whispered, just for the sake of hearing his own voice. He almost smiled when he heard it in tact, but he stopped for the sake of keeping his deadpan on. The inevitable prevailed, however, and his eyelids began to fail him. He started to doze, his body going limp.

Vongola Headquarters...

Hibari put a hand on Mukuro's shoulder. "Rokudo," he murmured, "Stop worrying. Belphegor will go to whatever it takes to save Fran. That's how he is. Is there anything I can do to help take your mind off of it?"

"Yeah. ... Let's fight," Mukuro said, "No holding back. This is how we do things. This is how we work things out. Yes... we're killers, Kyouya, so let's fight."

"... Sounds fun," the ex-prefect replied, smirking. "Let's fight. Is it me, or have I made that suggestion before?"

"... Kufufufufu... it's just you," Mukuro whispered, leaning over to kiss Hibari on the cheek.

Varia Headquarters...

"Where are we going, bossu~?" Lussuria asked, a spatula in his hand for reasons unknown.

"Out," Xanxus replied shortly. "But we don't need you. Call the shark trash. He, Bel and I are the only ones neccessary for this mission.

"Oh, bossu," Lussuria gushed, "You called Bel-chan by his name~!"

"Shut up and get the damn shark trash," Xanxus growled.

"Hai hai~! Squ-chan~! Bossu needs you!"

Xanxus waited as patiently as ever as Lussuria searched for his Rain Guardian, knowing Belphegor would be back first with his knives. As predicted, moments later, the prince came running down the hall, his jacket sagging with the weight of all his knives. "Is Squalo here yet?" he asked, panting lightly.

"No. Sun Trash is getting him now," Xanxus growled, "We'll be leaving the second he comes over. And here's the file for the trip."

Bel took the file silently and began reading through it, his heart racing as he tried to focus on the building instead of the terrible situations he might find Fran in. He took out his cell phone and called Fran once more. "Please pick up...," he whispered. Xanxus glanced at him, and his gaze narrowed. Were his subordinates growing weaker by being in love? And if that was the case, could this be the reason for the 'inevitable weakness' that the future Varia possessed?

Bel closed his phone with a serious, worried expression. "No answer?" Xanxus asked.

"Not just that. His voicemail is full. He hasn't been taking anyone's calls...," Bel muttered, before going back to reading the files. Xanxus looked away. He wasn't being paranoid. His teammates were losing their crazy attitude. The killer spirit. The murderer's bloodlust. If this was the cause to the Varia's weakness, it was going to be countered. Softness would destroy them.

All the same, Xanxus knew that he had to help Fran.

An hour later...

Fran woke up slowly, then with a start as the shock of Lightning flames began once more. He immediately flinched, and beat himself up for it. He was being weak again. He made a deadpan face, and sighed shortly. "You people have NO consideration!" he called, "I want to take a nap! So rude."

"You can have anything you want if you just talk to us about the future," Arrigo said, leaning against a wall, a cliche looking cup of coffee in his hand.

"I don't fall for that crap," Fran replied, "I want my cookies."

"Ugh," the man sighed, "This would've been so much easier if it was anyone else."

"It would've been easier if it was some random guy," Fran replied, "The Varia are better than that."

"Sure."

BANG.

Everything fell silent for a moment.

BANG!

Something was happening...

CRASH.

Fran tried to turn around, but he was unable to; the pain stopped him from doing so.

"Go in," Xanxus said gruffly. "Bel, we'll cover. You go find Fran."

"Yes, boss."

"Squalo, you and I against them. Let's go."

"I'm with you, Xanxus."

The three charged in, Squalo opening his box weapon just in time with Xanxus opening his own. Liger and Shark burst into the area in a mass of flames, destroying everything in their path. Bel called out Mink and sent him to search for Fran, while he snuck through the area beneath the cover of his jacket. Soon enough, he came up to an area that was cleared out, aside from a moniter and a chair that was crackling- the sound of Lightning flames.

Belphegor put his jacket on and ran into the room, calling, "Fran!"

"Senpai! Look out!"

Bel grunted as he was rammed into by a Lightning class wildebeest, sending him to the ground. He clutched his side, groaning, "Mink... get over here now!"

"Graru!"

Like a white lightning bolt, Mink dashed into the area and lashed its tail across the back of the wildebeest's neck, causing the Storm dissassemble factor to destroy it. Bel looked over to the chair and grinned. "I'm here, Froggy. Everything will be okay..."

Fran squirmed in his binds, and grunted, "I need a ring."

Bel scrambled to his feet, and looked around for anyone else who could interfere, before searching for Fran's rings. Finding it futile, he slipped one of his own Storm class rings onto the ring finger of Fran's right hand. The kouhai smiled for a moment and lit the ring, causing his binds to dissassemble just as the box weapon had.

"Senpai," Fran breathed, hugging the Storm guardian tightly. "Forgive me. I never meant to get caught up in this mess..."

"Ushishi. Doesn't matter. What matters is that Froggy's safe, and the prince is with him," Bel replied, hugging back. "Although, I was hoping that a man of the future could take care of himself. Shishishi."

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again," the Mist guardian breathed, before giving the prince a brief kiss on the lips.

"You'd think they'd have a better plan than this," Squalo muttered. "I'll bet Bel's already found Fran. They weren't so prepared for an attack."

"Yeah," Xanxus agreed, firing his pistols at two other soldiers. A small stampede of Lightning wildebeest box weapons charged in, but the lot of them were taken down by Xanxus and Squalo's own weapons.

Mink suddenly darted into the room, and made a high pitched growling noise, before racing back. Xanxus looked to Squalo and nodded. "We ought to find out what's going on."

Ten years in the Future...

"Control yourself," Mukuro said, standing behind Fran. "You don't even need to change point of view. Just watch."

Fran tried his best, but his fingers trembled, and the dragon's wings fumbled, causing the weight he was lifting to fall onto the ground. Fran sighed. "This isn't neccessary. The dragon's buff enough."

"I'm teaching you how to focus," Mukuro snapped. "Alright, alright. Stop. Just stop."

Fran returned the dragon to his hand, and Mukuro stepped in front. "Watch me." Mukuro placed both hands in front of him and sighed, interlocking his fingers. "Red body, black claws, golden underside, white horns, pointed face, horns, long bat-like wings," he muttered. A spectacular red dragon formed from his right hand, using his left as a take-off platform. It took flight for a moment, but landed, and Mukuro moved it to look at Fran, a long, black, forked tongue snaking out of its mouth for a moment. Its tail swept around the room, not knocking a thing over, and Mukuro reached his the dragon's wings under the weight, and lifted it with ease. He tossed the weight in the air and caught it on his snout, balancing it with amazing talent. Fran gaped at the dragon, who stood up on his hind legs, spreading his wings high, before taking the weight in his jaws and lowering it gracefully to the ground.

"Now try again, Fran."

-End Chapter


	12. Chapter 12: Control

A Royal Summer Chapter Twelve

Thank you to those who still follow this series and take the time to review. I'm currently in a slump, so this is the time when I need reviews the most. Slack on the begginning and the climax! Jeez.

* * *

><p>"It's okay, senpai," Fran coughed, "Hold your breath and you'll be fine."<p>

Bel covered his mouth with the hands, trying his best not to inhale the gas. "Froggy," he whispered, "Let's run."

"No. Stay still," Fran replied, lighting the Storm ring. He frowned. 'I can't cast any illusions with my Storm flames.'

"VOI! WHAT'S-"

The couple turned to see Xanxus and Squalo. Xanxus had slapped a hand over Squalo's mouth; apparently, he'd analyzed the situation faster than the shark. Xanxus's liger stalked into the area with its typical badass aura, and charged for the gas leak. With one, powerful roar, Bester paralyzed and destroyed the sourse of the gas and more or less purified the air by destroying the thick molecules of the gas.

"Ahh, look at what you've done," muttered Arrigo, stepping into the room. "I'll just have to take the lot of you on myself."

"Hey, you know that you're up against three powerful Varia plus a guy from the future, right?" Fran pointed out. The opponent held something up, and Fran's eyes grew wide. "My Hell ring?" he whispered.

"You got it," Arrigo laughed. "This is very powerful... and I'm going to light it."

That said, he lit the ring, and recklessly put as much energy as he could into it. The Varia watched, shocked, as he turned into a complete demon, before he suddenly screamed in agony. Fran closed his eyes, and reached to hold his senpai's hand. "It's over," he whispered. Blood exploded from Arrigo's eyes and mouth, and the scream turned into choking. The enemy clutched at his chest, then clawed at it, tearing his own flesh. Fangs were dyed red, and wings went limp. Arrigo died with a hiss. His last breath.

Fran stood and walked over to the motionless demon body, and slid the ring off of him. Fran put the ring back on his own finger, his eyes narrowed. "Children shouldn't play with these," he sighed.

"I'm glad your safe, Fran," Squalo said. When Fran smiled at him, the shark blushed lightly, looked away, and growled, "You know, it's a lot of hassle to find replacements..."

"Sorry for the scare, Captain," Fran apologized. "And thanks, boss. I'd probably be dead if you hadn't allowed this little adventure to take place."

"Huh. It was B- er... prince trash's idea," Xanxus told him. "He wouldn't stop pestering me."

"Thank you, boss," Belphegor said, bowing to the Sky. "I'm very grateful."

"Oh, senpai, you're so submissive," Fran said with a smirk. Bel blushed.

"Am not."

Ten Years in the Future...

"Just keep practicing," Mukuro sighed, "You'll be here until the end of summer. Then, I'll see how you've progressed, and I'll give you some tips. It's five now. You should go back and check in with Bel. You'll need to be with him for a while."

"What about you, Master?" Fran asked, "Where are you going?"

"Japan," Mukuro murmured, "I'll be there for a few weeks, pick up a few things, maybe see how Tsunayoshi's doing."

"Master," Fran said, sitting down on the ground. "Tell me why I'm training."

Mukuro sighed, then whispered, "Alright..." The older illusionist sat down in front of Fran, and said, "We want you to save someone."

"Who?"

"... Kyouya."

Fran's eyes opened wide with shock. "Master, the Hibari of this time is..."

"Dead. He has been for two years. He died in a battle. He had been ambushed when he was on an assignment with you. We don't know exactly how many, but was certainly a lot. They used invisible Rain flames to completely mask their presence," Mukuro told his apprentice. "He never saw it coming. I have to admit, I was very disappointed in him."

"Disappointed?" Fran repeated, "Master, your lover was killed, and you say you were disappointed in him?"

"Fran, calm down," Mukuro whispered, "I regret such feelings now that I've been without him for two years. Now listen closely. Don't try to warn him. Don't try and protect him before the time is right. When you get the assignment with Kyouya, don't panic or try to avoid things. Let everything unfold, step by step, until the time comes for that dragon technique. It'll be unusual, but not unheard of for that time. But you must still be careful. Control is the only way you can manage it. If you accidentally attack Kyouya when you try to save him... well, things won't be looking good for you. You must change the point of view so that you always have the upper hand. And don't try to divide the point of view either, that won't be pretty. You just have to trust your instinct."

"Okay, Master," Fran said in a quiet voice, looking down. He just couldn't believe that Hibari had been killed. And for that matter, it happened while Fran was around! Frustrated and determined at the same time, Fran fisted his hands and looked into Mukuro's eyes and nodded.

"I promise I'll save him."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>This was ALMOST solely uploaded because of 'Fulfilling a Promise's review, which is pretty sad, because that was NeverMakeSense as an anon. I like it when you comment on the chapter, and the contents of... But I'd be happy just to get reviews. I don't HAVE to continue this. I have other ideas too. Plus I could unleash NeverMakeSense on your stories... although I might be too nice for that.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Lucky

A Royal Summer Chapter Thirteen

Sorry for the wait, school started the very moment I began getting your lovely reviews...

Acknowledgement: KiLlInG mE sOfTlIe, KodeKira

You two gave me some nice, long reviews~!

To make up for my lateness, I will attempt writing two chaps over the weekend. Yes. Two.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, it's so nice to see you've returned alive," Mammon murmured, his arms folded behind his head. Bel laughed over the fact that he was being mimicked, and plopped down on the couch next to the Arcobaleno, patting the space next to him for Fran. The illusionist laughed softly.<p>

"Sorry, senpai. I have to talk to boss again. I'll be right there," he said, ruffling the prince's hair before walking away. Bel pouted and pulled out a knife, before flipping it casually in his hand.

"Stupid boss... hogging MY Froggy," he muttered.

"Chill, Bel," Mammon murmured, "Boss probably has to talk to Fran about that assignment. You know, Fran's a guy of the future, he should be able to take care of himself."

"Whatever...," Bel muttered, looking down. He giggled softly when he accidentally caught the blade. Blood trickled down his hand. "I don't care..."

Mammon's eyes widened slightly under his hood. He watched the blood drip onto the couch, waiting for Bel to release the blade, or even cringe. But instead, Bel gripped the knife harder, sighing, "Froggy..."

"Stop," Mammon murmured, "Bel, stop."

The prince stabbed a knife into the Arcobaleno's hat, and growled, "Stay out of this."

Mammon fell silent. He couldn't control Bel, and it was scary.

"Well, Fran, you've let us down today," Xanxus growled, his eyes closed, moving his wine glass so that the liquid swirled around inside it. "What should I say... you've made a mistake. Your younger self will have to take the fall for this. Since you really can't.

"Boss, please," Fran murmured, hanging his head. "I was being stupid. I thought that I was invincible. It's my greatest error, and I give you my sincere apologies. Please don't blame my younger self. He's going through some dangerous, grueling training up in my time."

"I don't give a damn, Fran, don't you see? The problem here is that you're weakening one of our strongest members," Xanxus said, opening his blood-red gaze to stare into Fran's. The Mist was clearly puzzled.

"Excuse me? I'm WEAKENING someone?" he repeated, drumming his fingers anxiously against the desk. "Who is it that I'm weakening?"

"Belphegor," Xanxus spat, standing up, setting his wine glass on the desk. He folded his arms. "It's come to my attention that by allowing you two to have this- ugh- LOVING relationship, you're growing weaker."

"What? No!" Fran said, standing as well. "Boss, you simply CAN'T. Love makes one stronger! Not weaker! You should know, because you have Squalo!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Xanxus shouted, throwing his wine glass against Fran's chest. It shattered, and Fran stumbled backwards. "I do NOT cause weakness. I make my subordinates stronger. Squalo and my relationship is different, because WE know how to fight for ourselves!"

"I can fight for myself, boss, I made a MISTAKE!" Fran stressed, rubbing his chest sorely. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Boss!" called a voice from behind the door, "Bel's in desperate need of Fran, please send him."

"... Think about it," Xanxus snarled, turning around. "Think about this issue. Now go."

Fran scowled and strutted to the door, then swung it open, walking past Mammon, still very agitated. He thought, 'What the hell is wrong with him? That power-obsessed bastard. I want to return to MY time, where Xanxus makes sense!'

The illusionist made way into the living room, and strode over to Bel. He knelt next to the Storm, taking note of the bandage around his arm, and hugged him. "What's the matter, senpai?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Froggy, will the prince ever lose you?" Bel whispered.

"Of course not," Fran breathed, "don't talk nonsense..."

Bel hugged the kouhai back, and said, "Froggy, is boss mad?"

"Nah, he's just a bit frustrated with me. It's nothing," Fran replied, his eyes half-closed. "Senpai, I promise you. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave you alone. ... Did you hurt yourself?"

Bel nodded.

"Promise me you won't do it again."

"I won't."

Ten years in the future...

"Hi, senpai," Fran yawned, sitting down at the dinner table. "Master's a really good Master. Sometimes. He's a bit of a show-off."

"Yeah," Bel agreed, laughing a bit. "But you know, Fran, it's going to be worth it. You're gonna be a hero."

"Do I get to pose?" Fran asked. Bel grinned and shook his head.

"No Fran, no posing."

"Aww."

"Mou, this place is so filthy!" sighed someone, walking in. Fran tried to ignore the person, who he had identified instantly. The spiked, red, mohawk that had grown a bit longer, the long, now green and blue, braided bang that reached a little past his shoulders, the voice, this was without a doubt, Lussuria of the future. Fran had pictured this much. "Can't you all keep it clean for just a few days?"

"Nope," Bel laughed, "Sorry, Luss. We're a bunch of slobs. Is Levi back, too?"

"Mm... well, he's with boss. You know how he is."

"Yeah. We have Fran from the past here," the prince said, grinning. Lussuria smiled and walked over, then squealed.

"Oh, he is just the CUTEST!" he said, clasping his hands together. "Fran-chan, oh, please let me hug you?"

"Gross, no," Fran said, wincing. Bel laughed.

"Yeah, he's adorable," the blonde sighed, "Too bad we only have him 'til fall. I wish we could keep him forever."

"You have my older self, senpai, don't be greedy," Fran murmured, blushing lightly. Bel grinned.

"Yes, Fran."

"Such a refreshing face to come home to," Lussuria gushed, "I can't help wishing we could keep him as well. I mean, the Fran-chan of this time isn't NEARLY as cute as he used to be! My, the Bel-chan of the past is so lucky~!"

Bel laughed. "Yes. I'm the luckiest prince in the world to have Fran."

-End Chapter


	14. Chapter 14: Relax after Work

A Royal Summer Chapter Fourteen

*glances at clock* 8:26 AM. ... *smile*  
>Ahhh... yes, that last chapter was very fluffy... I have no idea what happened, I just felt... fluffy. XD Just to warn ya, I feel fluffy today, too! Okay, writing now...<p>

* * *

><p>Ten Years in the Future, a week later...<p>

"Good, good, yes, that's it," Bel praised, before throwing five more knives at Fran. Fran dodged three, and caught the other two in his hands, stabbed them into the ground, and kept running. The prince grinned crazily, thinking, 'He's gonna get me; what should I do?'

Bel leapt upwards, and did a skillful frontflip over Fran, throwing three knives while he was upside-down. Fran glanced behind him, and lashed his demon tail out of the way of the knives, before he skidded to a stop and turned, his strengthed, white claws making small marks in the ground as he scrambled back the other direction. "Nice try, senpai," Fran hissed, pouncing. Bel curled his body as he landed on the ground, so that Fran tripped over his body and slid to a stop. Bel hooked his arm around Fran's waist and pulled him back, then embraced him.

"Ushishi," he chuckled, "Ahh, you still have room to improve, it seems. But you've gotten much better. Those little devil horns on your head show it." Fran gave a small purr at the praise, before squirming.

"Senpai. Let me go. I don't like being held captive," Fran complained, arching his back into his senpai's stomach. Bel laughed and released him.

"Alright, try your dragon technique. I've seen it before, just try to catch me. Be gentle," Bel instructed, before running a distance back and adjusting into a defensive stance.

Fran closed his eyes and muttered the description under his breath, and took the point of view of the dragon. "Senpai's so small," he muttered, trying to reach the dragon's clawed wings forward to grasp the prince in the illusion's hand. Bel was faster than he appreciated.

Fran's fist smashed painfully into the ground as he missed the prince a second time, and he sighed, turning. He tried to maybe pick up the prince with the 'back-of-a-hammer' logic and pull him back by use of his horns. That attempt didn't work either. Fran grunted as he lied the dragon's body on the ground, and trapped Bel within his wings. The prince leaned against a wing, then stabbed the arm with three knives. It felt like his thumb had been pricked by three thorns. Fran winced and used the dragon's jaws to pull each knife out of his arm.

During this distraction, Bel decided to make a dash over the dragon's shoulder- which felt very strange- and escape his confines. The dragon stood, and Bel slid quickly down the scaled back, and ran up to the tip of the tail, stabbed it, and began running again. Fran took his own point of view, and shouted, "Senpai! Will you PLEASE show me some mercy?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

In the past... (evening)

"Mm, Luss, you really do great with dinner," Fran sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Lussuria smiled widely, swaying his hips side to side as he squealed, "Thank you, Fran-chan, I'm touched~." Bel glared at the Sun guardian, his blood-red eyes narrow, and elbowed his lover gently to alert him of his annoyance. Fran grinned.

"Sorry, senpai," he laughed, wrapping an arm around the prince and holding him close for a moment. The Mist suddenly stood, and dragged Bel to his feet. "Let's go out."

"Huh?" Bel grunted, "Where?"

"Just come over here," Fran insisted, "I know a place..."

The illusionist dragged the Storm guardian a while away, Lussuria smiling at them as they walked out. The Sun gave a dreamy sigh. "Oh, if only I was that young... Oh, wait, isn't that Fran-chan older than me...? Mou..."

Bel watched Fran's back as he was pulled out of the headquarters, blushing lightly. 'Froggy's taking me somewhere, and he's not telling me where we're going... it's kind of exciting...' The prince looked over Fran's backside. 'He's much taller... yet still so slender...'

"Senpai, you keep thinking like that and I'll have to make you put a euro in the fantasy jar," Fran chuckled, looking back at the prince with a smirk. Bel flushed red.

"I can't help it...," he muttered, before growling, "and stop messing with my thoughts."

Fran laughed. "Don't worry, senpai, that's okay. I enjoy hearing what you have to think about me," he sighed, but, upon catching the embarassed expression Bel gave him, he added, "I'll stop, though, if I must..."

"Thanks..."

Fran smiled and looked straight ahead. "We're almost there," he told the prince. Bel grinned.

"Okay, secretive Froggy," he giggled, speeding up a little to walk right beside Fran. He gazed around at the buildings ahead, and couldn't figure out where his boyfriend was taking him. Was it a restaurant? No, they had just had dinner... Maybe... a park? The suspiscion was starting to nag at the prince, when Fran stopped, and pushed him towards a dark building.

"This is a really great place," Fran whispered, "I've only been here once, in the future. You took me, Bel-senpai."

Bel heard music up ahead, and started to try and back up. "Wait a second, Froggy, what's going on?"

"Come on, just settle down... you hear it, right?"

It was a soothing, slow tune, something that gave Bel the impression of a refined, formal place where only the high-class snobs of Italy would hang about. "Yeah, I hear it," he said, still grinning, "Froggy, we're MAFIA."

"All the more reason to take five to relax for a while," Fran laughed as they pushed through a curtain. Bel's eyes opened wide as he gazed around the room. It was a dance club, a dark room, lighted dimly so that the people in the room were nothing more than dark silhouettes. It was evidently a slow dance, with only couples out on the floor.

"Froggy, please, I can't dance," Bel laughed, squirming in the illusionist's grip.

"Well you taught me, so I'll just return the favor," Fran replied, pulling his prince into the center of the floor. He paused and turned to face Bel, smiling, and whispered, "I'll lead this time."

Bel blushed darker as the kouhai took his hand, placing his other on the blonde's lower back. "Here, hand on my shoulder, that's it, now just follow as I go," Fran ordered as he began to make small steps back and forth. "Step in the direction our arms point in, yes, yes, very good, senpai."

The prince stared dumbly into Fran's teal eyes, entranced. "Fran," he murmured, "I taught you this?"

"Yeah," Fran replied, "Don't forget to."

Bel smiled, then stumbled slightly when Fran moved in a direction he hadn't anticipated. He blushed when he accidentally stepped on Fran's foot. "S-sorry," he murmured. Fran chuckled.

"Don't worry, senpai, I'll get you back sometime."

Bel turned his gaze back on Fran's, and they paused for a moment as Fran took his hand from Bel's back, and brought it to brush the prince's bangs away from his eyes. Bel blinked slowly as he took in the pure beauty of his lover, and he leaned into the touch when Fran returned his hand to the small of his back. "Fran...," he breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Belphegor, now and forever," Fran whispered back, before kissing the blonde softly on the lips. They allowed the moment to linger, their bodies pressed together in the sweetest of embraces.

It was magic.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>How's THAT for fluff? Woo! Reviews if you liked the dance scene- it was my first time writing one!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: There's a Spark

A Royal Summer Chapter Fifteen

Roseluva! Woo! I'm giving you a COOKIE! *throws cookie* *misses* *throws another*

Thank you for that review! Loved it! Really!

* * *

><p>Some dance club in Italy...<p>

"Hey, Bel," Fran whispered as the song changed, "Come closer."

Bel shyly inched a little closer, so that his body was brushing against Fran's. "I can't get much closer than this, Froggy," he muttered.

"These are the kinds of dances where we have to be, to use your words, 'closer than we are in bed,'" Fran stated, smirking at Bel's small giggle and blush. "Senpai," Fran murmured as he hugged Bel, moving them gently from side-to-side., "I'm ready to tell you about the future. About US."

Bel nodded, his head against the illusionist's chest.

"Where to begin," Fran sighed, "Well, I'll tell you what you look like, senpai, although I don't know whether our world and the other is... ah, nevermind. I'll just tell you... You grew your hair out long. You almost always have it in a ponytail- except for at night, of course... by the way, you're beautiful either way. You're a bit taller than me, but I'm catching up, and... ahh... you're very... hmm... the word... need the word... toned up? Somewhat. I mean to say, you're muscular. Not like Luss, of course, you don't have a watermelon implanted in your arm- like Luss- but you're muscular. In a handsome way. Yes- you're veryyy handsome."

Bel grinned against Fran's chest as he heard the kouhai's heartbeat increase slightly. Thinking about the prince must've excited Fran.

"Hehehe, ahh, what else... the tia- er, crown. You don't wear it anymore, but I know it's in your knives drawer. You can't hide that from me. Oh, we go out for dinner all the time. It's the nicest thing ever... just you and I, alone at a table... you ask, 'Hey, Fran, what would you like to have?' 'Ahh, I don't know...' 'Ushishi. Here, try this...' And your so mature... and... strong...," Fran trailed off, and looked back down at Bel, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, senpai," he murmured, "I guess I'm feeling a tad homesick."

"I understand," Bel giggled, "Who would want to leave someone as cool as me, after all! Shishishi!"

Fran sighed, rolling his eyes, and hugged Bel closer. "No one," he answered, "No one could leave a man such as yourself. Because you're... you're a prince, senpai."

Bel smiled. "You too, Froggy."

Bel held Fran's hand, and leaned into the other as he walked, his head resting against the illusionist's arm. Fran was in deep thought, barely even noticing any surroundings other than his lover as his mind worked itself into a knot. 'No matter where I am, senpai's always on my mind in some aspect. As of right now, I'm contemplating why I love him so. To the point where I can't sit still, can't relax, when I'm away from him. It seems so immature, but I can't help it.' The older man glanced at the prince, wondering how he just happened to find his true love within so many people in the world. Why did Bel start flirting with him so soon anyway? As far as he knew, he'd passed out, and woken up sharing a bed with that certain blonde.

"Hey, Fran?" Bel whispered, lifting his head and looking at Fran.

"Hm?" the Mist hummed, glancing towards the prince.

"Thanks for teaching me how to dance. That was fun," Bel said, squeezing Fran's hand tightly. "I'll never forget this."

Fran smiled, holding Bel next to him and murmuring, "I hope not. I won't forget it, either..." Then, Fran stopped in his tracks, tears brimming in his eyes. The prince noticed right away.

"Froggy? What's wrong?"

'I won't be part of this Bel's future. Bel will have a different version of me. It'll still be me, so I should be happy, but...' Fran wiped at his eyes sadly, and murmured, "No worries, senpai, it's nothing."

Bel was clearly not convinced. He reached up and wiped Fran's tears away as more of them came. "I love you," he breathed, his eyebrows hunched in frustration and sadness at not being entrusted with his lover's sorrow.  
>"I love you too, senpai," Fran sighed, rubbing the prince's back. "You're my one and only."<p>

"Come on," Bel murmured, tugging on the illusionist's arm. He couldn't stand to see his kouhai in such a state, but the only thing he could think to do was to get Fran moving again. "Let's go home, Fran."

"Yeah."

Ten years in the future...

Fran yawned, and rubbed at his eyes, before holding out his hand again. "Come on, Froggy," he muttered to himself in a deep, imitation-prince voice, "Don't be so weak."

Fran concentrated, then lit his Hell ring, letting himself be absorbed by the demonic aura. He grunted, going down on all fours, and waited for the small horns on his head to form, before stopped putting so much energy into the ring, and settled down. The meadow was dry and cool, and Fran didn't feel so safe outside of the base at night. Still, he wanted to train in a non-training room environment, and he was ready to take on anything that came at him, regardless of the fear. He scratched at the ground, dried up wild grass getting caught in his claws.

His tail swept over the ground, and Fran closed his eyes, focusing on his spirit. After deciding that it was safe, he clenched his fist and worked more energy into the ring, grunting as the already-rather-annoying extra weight on his head grew.

Fran stopped, finding that he'd barely be able to hold up his head if those horns got any bigger. Fran ran up to a tree, then started up it, hoping that he'd be able to make it back down once he was up. He climbed onto the top branch, and jumped slightly when he felt something on the back of his hand. He glanced at it, and blinked when he saw a wire. His mouth curled into a grin as he began following the cord along the branch, but he became confused again when he saw something like a camera on the edge of the brance, pointed towards the headquarters. Fran reached to pick up the camera, then stopped, suspecting it to have some sort of bomb inside it. He trembled slightly.

"What... is that...?" he whispered. The potential camera instantly turned to face him, and Fran, unable to contain his shock at that, pierced the device with his claws. He ignored the electric zap that hit him, and recoiled from the smoking object. A spark hit the end of the branch, and Fran backed up, anxiety welling up inside him. A small hiss of a noise, then a crackle, and the tip of the branch was alight with flame. Fran had no idea what to do, and, though his first instict was to jump, he was paralyzed by the thought of letting a fire destroy the area. He inched back into the trunk of the tree, his mind racing, as the flame began to eat up the branch. Leaves burned brightly, and quickly, before dancing to the ground in the form of ash. Fran shut his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate, but his thoughts seemed overpowered by the recurring word 'fire'.

The warmth of the flame was making him quiver with fear. It seemed so close, and climbing down was hardly a safe option. He felt like a cat, stuck in a tree. 'Am I going to die here?' he wondered, his snake-like eyes reopening.

No.

It wasn't going to happen. Fran had to live. He had to live, for Belphegor.

Fran opened his hand, and, without a second thought, closed both fists around the flame.

The pain of the fire was so intense, Fran didn't feel a thing. He closed his eyes tightly, then opened one.

His actions were futile.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! School stinks. Really. But it's up now, and it's a cliffy! I'm gonna haveta work hard to get the next one up soon...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Lussuria's Advice

A Royal Summer Chapter Sixteen

Roseluva! Another cookie for you! Such a fast review~!

You too KodeKira! (YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME? Ah, that's okay. Many followers have...)

Two more chaps in this fic! Next will be 'A Royal Fall', which will, just a tiny hint, involve that maniac who was overruled by TYL Fran...

* * *

><p>Ten years in the future...<p>

Fran leaned back, fanning his hands, his face flushed. 'I thought that would do it...,' he thought in irritation. 'These demonic hands don't help at all.'

Half of him wanted to scream for help, but he didn't know if that would help. Fran grasped his soul and kept a firm hold on it, extinguishing the flame of the Hell ring, and held out his hand, and thought hard. Within seconds, the illusionist sent the dragon from his hand, and tried to press the fire out with the dragon's hands. He took the dragon's point of view, and gripped the branch hard. The heat of the fire was almost quickly dispersed, but the illusion was too strong. Fran gasped as the branch trembled with the dragon's grip, before snapping like a twig.

"Ah-!" Fran yelped as he fell, the illusion breaking and regrouping painfully as a hand. The teal-haired man grunted with pain as he hit a couple branches, his body hitting the ground in a splitting, sharp, searing pain. Fran painfully sat up, coughing, and glanced up at the branch above him. Ash sprinkled from the branch, but no light remained. The cord from the device hung down from the branch, minor sparks crackling from the melted rubber coating. Fran rubbed his scraped knee, then grunted as he moved to get up. He limped. "Gh- a broken ankle...?" he murmured. He sighed, and picked up his sore foot, then stared up at the headquarters. The sky was just beginning to light up, giving the building a minor, orange glow. Fran paused, not knowing how to explain this to Bel.

But the thought was fast. Fran soon decided that hopping was better than crawling, and gave that an attempt. He managed to make it to the door, and made it in. Immediately, he tripped, and somehow landed in someone's arms. "Sen...pai...?" he whispered, though the strong scent of perfume changed his guess in an instant.

"What's wrong, Fran-chan?" asked a strangely motherly man voice. Fran grunted.

"Help me up, gaylord. I know you enjoy having me all squished up against you, but-"

"Shush," Lussuria snapped, before sweeping Fran into his arms. "My, you really were a brat ten years ago."

Fran groaned, and squirmed. "Put me down," he protested. "Luss!"

Lussuria grinned. "Come now, Fran, it's difficult to carry a boy who's wriggling around so much," he chuckled, "Really, I'm going to take you to the infirmary so I can heal you right up, just stop moving around so much; you'll only make it worse."

Fran reluctantly stopped, then asked, "Hey, why did you just happen to be at the door?"

Lussuria gave another light laugh, and said, "Well, Fran, I've got that garden out front. Did you ever see the roses?"

Fran rolled his eyes. "I haven't been outside until this morning."

The Sun guardian gave a slight gasp, holding Fran uncomfortably close as he murmured, "I'll have to show you around... no, no, I can't... ohh, Fran, I'm sorry. I really want to show you this world, but you shouldn't be wandering about outside alone in the first place..."

Fran sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you aren't my mother, so shut up," he grunted, before muttering, "I don't need your pity."

Lussuria smiled sadly. "Maybe I can sneak you outside sometime," he whispered. Fran's heart skipped a beat, but he instantly brushed it off, repulsed at himself for the momentary excitement.

"... I guess you could," the Mist mumbled, holding back every trace of a blush.

"Hey, Fran," the older man began once more as he kicked the door to the infirmary open. "What's it like, being thrown into an unknown world? While knowing that there's a future version of you who is doing whatever he pleases in your life?"

Fran sighed as he was lied on the mangled, infirmary bed. He sat up and leaned against the wall. "I dunno," he murmured. He winced as Lussuria touched his ankle. "Ow, Luss," he growled. The Sun nodded. Fran rolled his eyes, and continued, "I guess it's kind of frustrating. I mean, I do miss the senpai I'm used to. I know it's still senpai, but he's so... mature... and he's acting all cool. Senpai's usually an erratic, childish maniac. That's the senpai I know."

Lussuria smiled. "Oh, Fran...," he hummed, before taking a needle from the counter. He turned back to the illusionist, and knelt beside the bed. "Hehe. I understand. But you know, Bel-chan misses you're older self, too."

Fran scrunched up his face. "Don't you stick me with that thing," he ordered. Lussuria laughed once more.

"I won't, Fran, if anything, this'll be nice," he said, before lighting the end of the pin with Sun flames. "Now listen. In this world, you are such a sweetheart. You'll do anything for Bel-chan, and he'll do anything for you. You're completely in love with his maturity. Maybe his carefree attitude just got old after a while, and the both of you moved on. Ahh, your romance, Fran, is truly the best kind. I wish Ryohei and I had had such a perfect relationship... Fran, you're really lucky."

Lussuria heaved a mighty sigh, and touched the needle to Fran's ankle, holding his leg down with one hand. Fran watched, propped up with his arms, and blinked. He was a bit confused. Who wouldn't be after hearing such a sunny character act so... down? The older man wasn't even smiling as he worked, tapping around Fran's ankle with the lighted piece of metal. Fran exhaled, sort of liking the warmth of the Sun flames. He didn't know that Luss was capable of anything that could be considered nice without being pervy.

"Hey, Fran, say something," Lussuria said in a quiet voice. Fran smiled.

"Thank you."

In the past...

"Fran," Bel whined, prodding his kouhai in the side. "Wake up..." Fran grunted and rolled over, pulling the sheets with him. Bel shivered. "Froggy," he complained, "It's early... I'm tired... and if it's bad enough that you elbowed me, now you're taking all of the bedsheets.

"It's summer. Stop being such a baby," Fran grunted.

"It's cold!" Bel said, poking the older man in the back. Fran rolled back, and tossed the sheets to Bel, then squirmed out of the bed. Bel sat up. "Froggy?"

"I'm just gonna get up," Fran sighed, "go ahead and get your sleep."

Bel frowned as his lover walked out of the room. "No-fun Froggy," he mumbled, curling up under the sheets.

Fran yawned, walking towards the kitchen. Regardless of his tiredness, the man couldn't take an ounce more of his younger lover's self. He strode into the kitchen, not aware that a certain ray of sunlight was also in there. He looked up. "Hey, Luss," he greeted. Lussuria grinned.

"Hi, Fran-chan," he greeted. "Where's Bel-chan?"

"In bed," Fran growled, moving to take a seat. He slumped into his chair and groaned. "If I knew how immature he was at this age, I may have thought twice. He keeps poking me and jabbing me and all that," he grunted, "And he was so cute earlier. Luss, I can't believe I'm saying this. I need some advice."

Lussuria set a glass of water on the table, and sat down on the opposite end. He thought for a moment, tugging on his bang as he wondered what to say. "Well, Fran-chan," he began, "People change."

"No duh," Fran sighed, leaning back in his chair.

The Sun guardian took a moment to look irked. "Fran-chan, I'm sorry, but please let me give you what I can."

The illusionist sighed. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Fran didn't neccessarily respect the other man; however, he did know that Lussuria was well studied in romantics, and his advice was worth listening to, especially since it was free. "Well, Bel-chan misses your younger self, you know," Lussuria murmured, drumming his fingers on the table. "It's hard to be away from the one that you love. I know that, Fran-chan, and I know you never want your lover to change. But you change over time, I saw that right away. Like how Mammon-chan changed from being so greedy, to questioning his methods. How boss grew stronger, and more calm. And how you became so mature, Fran-chan. The future version of Bel is perfect for this version of you, and this version of Bel is perfect for the Fran of this world. ... I'm actually impressed you put up with this pranky, childish Bel-chan for so long..."

Fran rested his head in his arms. "Ugh. I see your point, Luss. I'll just have to deal with it. Thanks. Thanks for everything."

Just outside the kitchen, Bel looked to the ground.

"I get it," he whispered, "I get it, Froggy."

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Aw. I'll have to wrap this all up soon. :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Shark Playing Matchmaker

A Royal Summer Chapter Seventeen

*sniffle* I love you people... you make me feel FLUFFY!

* * *

><p>Three weeks later...<p>

Fran woke up with a groggy feeling, then grunted when he noticed another's prescence in the room. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh. Who mangled the couch? It's so damn uncomfortable..."

"We all mangled the couch," Squalo replied, sitting on a chair opposite Fran. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Fran muttered, "I'm waking up after a crappy night."

Squalo's frown grew slightly. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Fran blinked. "I beg your pardon, Captain Squalo?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back against the couch. "I think I'm me. Fran. You know. The funny guy."

Squalo stood, then walked over to Fran, and, though Fran saw it coming, he let the shark punch him. It wasn't even held back- that bastard- but Fran didn't care. He'd taken plenty of beatings from his teammates. Blood leaked into Fran's mouth, and the older man pinched his nose to prevent blood using it as an exit.

"Captain?" he asked, his voice uncertain. Squalo knelt down beside Fran, his eyes firm.

"You are Belphegor's one and only lover," he growled. "That brat doesn't have anyone. If you leave him, he'll be all alone. No one will give a damn about him. He'll probably grow depressed, and do horrible things to himself that would make Xanxus throw a fit and kick him out of the Varia. In short, either you act like the man you are, or Bel's life goes to Hell."

Fran sighed. "... Since when have you been thinking with that 'get into other people's shoes' method?"

Squalo stood up straight. "I can notice my surroundings. Xanxus hates weakness. That's so plain you could drink it in a crystal glass."

"Well duh," the illusionist mumbled.

"Bel's weak without you."

"Hm."

"Fran, this is freaking serious. Listen to me or I'll hit you again."

The Mist guardian shut up.

Squalo moved his fingers up and down his blade as he grunted, "We need Bel." His silver hair seemed a bluish gray in the dim light of the morning, and the air felt heavy and quiet, strangely at the same time. It was silent, but the silence was loud. Almost deafening. When Squalo spoke again, his voice was deep and gruff, and had the tiniest hint of gentlity in it. "We all need him. Now you listen to me closely. Xanxus doesn't have a damn clue I'm here talking to you. He thinks that you and Bel's distance will hurt your younger self, which will cause him to get angry with Bel, which will hurt him, and you'll grow back into the hateful, unloving beings you once were. Fran, make up with him. I'm not with Xanxus on this- I can't be. I know that inner conflict, at this point, will just break us all up. You get your SORRY ASS back into your ROOM and APOLOGIZE BEFORE I SLICE YOU IN HALF! VOOOOI!"

Fran went cross-eyed as the tip of Squalo's blade touched his nose, before looking innocently back at the Rain guardian. He sighed. Squalo's escalating volume was impressive.

"Yessir," he muttered, before sliding out of the way of danger. He looked into the swordman's eyes for a moment, before walking back towards his room. Squalo grinned proudly.

"Heh. I knew I had power over these brats."

Fran stopped just outside Bel's room, then reached a hand up and, without thinking, knocked. "Senpai?" he called, "May I come in?" He realized how ridiculous he was being, however, and immediately opened the door. "Nevermind me asking permission..."

Bel was sitting upright in bed, his legs crossed, looking attentive. The light was on, so Fran could tell that the prince was anxious with a glance. "H-hi, Froggy," he stuttered, looking away. Fran paused, suprised. When had his prince become so scared of him? It was a definite red flag.

"Senpai, we need to talk."

Bel almost flinched. Had he been so deeply rooted in his relationship with the kouhai that the little tension frightened him so much? Was he scared of losing the Mist guardian?

Flashback...

"Okay," Bel agreed, looking down and taking a knife from the nightstand. "Sorry, Froggy, the prince got really stressed over the idea of..."

"... Of what? Senpai?"

"... Living without you."

Fran blinked a couple times. "Why would you be afraid of that? Senpai, I'm not gonna leave you or anything like that..."

End Flashback.

The older man placed a hand over his mouth. 'He IS afraid of that! How could I have forgotten? Damn my age!'

Fran sat down on the bed beside the prince, and breathed out with exhaustion. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm sorry, senpai. I've been treating you pretty badly."

Bel sniffled. "I-it's okay, Fro-"

"It's not okay," Fran said, putting both hands on the prince's shoulders. "Senpai, I hurt you, didn't I?"

Bel looked up and into Fran's eyes. He was obviously hurt. The Mist guardian cursed himself (again) for not seeing it. "Fran," Bel said, "A... are you... are you unsatisfied with me? Do you... not like me?"

"Of course not!" the illusionist said quickly, his eyes blazing. "Senpai, you're the one and only man for me. In fact, you're the only thing in the world that I love this much. No one matches you. Not Master, not Squalo, not boss, or anyone else! You are THE one for me, and that's final!"

"Fran...," Bel murmured, before coming close and resting his head against the man's chest. "I'm sorry... I heard you and Lussuria talking... and I just shunned you without saying anything. I'm... I'm sorry..."

Fran hugged the prince tightly. "Senpai, you idiot... you're making me so emotional... I never meant to hurt you like this... Ugh... I just need patience... I love you, senpai. Don't let me, or anyone else, tell you otherwise."

Bel wrapped his arms around the older man's body and embraced him with all his strength. "Fran... Fran, it's okay... I was being selfish, too... I didn't tell you how I felt... and... I... I'm so sorry for that... I love you too..."

Only a few moments earlier, just outside their door, Squalo had stood up straight and began heading to the kitchen for breakfast, stretching. "Sorry, boss," he murmured, "I guess those two are just more important than me following your will. Heh. I almost feel good, playing matchmaker..."

"Mm? Squ-chan?" Lussuria whispered, opening the door just as Squalo passed it, "You seem oddly cheerful..."

"Come here, Luss, let me tell you a story," Squalo said, infinitely proud of himself. Lussuria smiled and clucked his tongue with approval, before following the swordsman.

Xanxus groaned as he stepped out of his room, pistols in hand. He figured he'd shoot any and everyone who disturbed the quiet. As he passed Bel and Fran's room, he stopped, wondering how Bel had been doing with his lover's older self taking the couch every night.

"I l...ve y... t..."

The whispered phrase was so quiet that he thought he'd imagined it. But then, Xanxus frowned. 'Looks like things won't be happening as planned,' he thought, 'those two are going to keep being weak... and they'll drag the Varia down with them...'

Xanxus was afraid of weakness.

Weakness only brought pain.

And pain was a hateful thing.

It had to be stopped.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Ahhh... fanfiction approaching climax... must make fic end well... want to write... don't want to do homework... don't want to sleep or eat... must... keep... writing...!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Return, Unlock, and Save

A Royal Summer Chapter Eighteen

Uh oh. It's... the last chappie!

NOTICE: THIS CHAP WILL BOUNCE BETWEEN FUTURE AND PAST A WHOLE BUNCH OF TIMES WITHOUT WARNING!

Preview to A Royal Fall in this chapter!

* * *

><p>Some more weeks later...<p>

Fran held Belphegor's hand in his own. "Just stay calm. It'll be any moment... I just know it's today..."

Belphegor squeezed the older man's hand. "Fran... just remember... what I want..."

"Hehe. I won't forget, Bel. It'll be the first date I have with you when I get back. We'll go out and dance together, with you leading. Make sure you fulfill your side of the promise, too."

"Uh huh," Bel said, nodding, "I'll do it, no matter what. And I'll be myself the whole time... and I'll-"

"Okay, hush...," Fran murmured, stroking the prince's hair. "When I get back, all I'll want is to spend time with you. So you can do the dinner whenever you want. I'll love it, no matter when or how you do it, senpai."

"Okay, Fran, put this on," Belphegor said, placing the hat on Fran's head. The younger man smiled, and reached for his senpai's hand.

"Senpai...," he whispered, "Won't you stay beside me the whole time?"

"... I will," the prince agreed, kneeling down in the chair and resting his chin in Fran's lap. "You're older self sat in this exact same place... in this exact situation... and... ohh, Fran, I'm going to have a hard time saying goodbye..."

"Well, it's not really goodbye, senpai. I mean, we're... gonna be together in the future, aren't we?" Fran asked. Belphegor looked up, and there were tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, Fran. Of course we will...," he said, before wiping at his eyes. "We'll always be together, Fran... until the day we die."

The illusionist stroked his lover's hair, and murmured, "So why are you crying, senpai?"

Belphegor faked a smile, but Fran didn't notice the false grin. "Fran, it's because you are just so cute. Your older self... well... he's too mature for me."

"Aw, senpai. Don't try to cheat on me with me," Fran laughed, hugging the prince as he began to stand. Fran nuzzled into the Storm's stomach. "Love you, senpai."

"Love you too... Fran... Ushishi..."

Squalo walked into the room. "Voi, you're leaving soon, right?"

Fran stood, and sighed. "Yeah. It'll be hard, getting back into the routine of my world...," he muttered, tugging on Bel's arm. "Come on, senpai... they wanted me around them when it happens. I have to say my goodbyes."

'My permanent goodbyes,' Fran silently added. 'I ought to make them good.'

Bel nodded, and the couple followed Squalo to the sort of lounge. (the place where the mangled couch is.)

Fran looked about the living room, and smiled. "Well, I'll be leaving soon...," he began.

"I don't care," Levi grumbled, before the author ignored him.

Lussuria stood up and hugged Fran tightly. "Oh, Fran-chan! I'm gonna miss you!" he gushed. Fran rubbed the Sun guardian's back.

"Don't worry, Luss. It's not like I'll be gone forever."

'Though I will be.'

Mukuro stepped forward and held out his arms. "Come on, Fran. One last hug for your mentor before we say farewell."

Fran rolled his eyes and stood, then gave his master a brief hug, before backing off, and murmuring, "Bye, watermelon head."

The older illusionist nodded. "I entrust you with Kyouya's life," he managed, looking away. "Don't... don't fail me."  
>"Don't worry, Master," Fran said, "I won't. I'll protect him."<p>

"Kufufu," the former pineapple chuckled, "I know you won't, Fran..."

"Mou, saying goodbye is such a difficult task," Lussuria groaned, stepping forward. He simply held out his hand. "It was so great to see you, Fran."

Fran blinked for a moment, uncertain, but eventually reached forward and accepted the handshake. It seemed so unlike Lussuria not to glomp him and smother him and make the illusionist rage. However, considering the Lussuria he'd hung out with for over two months, Fran found the small gesture not much of a suprise. Xanxus and Squalo stood back in the room, talking to each other in low voices.

"Yo, boss! Fish-face, too!" Fran called. They looked at him, and Fran felt a tad awkward under the serious stares of the older men. Regardless of inimidation, Fran asked, "Aren't you gonna miss me?"

Xanxus walked over, and Squalo followed. The boss placed a hand on Fran's shoulder. "Fran, you are very, very important to our squad. Don't you ever let anyone put you down. Your cheerful, carefree, nonchalant personality can seem to annoy the lot of us, but it was greatly refreshing. Fran, don't change."

Squalo stepped forward next. "You've come a long way," he said, "We'll miss you. We'll miss being the ones you admire."

Fran blinked. "I admire you all... what do you mean?"

The swordsman hung and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Fran. I have nothing more to say."

With that, he walked away, and Xanxus walked after him.

Fran looked down as he took a seat on the couch beside Bel. 'Well, this is it,' he thought, 'I'm ready to lose all potential of existing. I'm ready to become... not part of this world. And it's not just me. Xanxus... Squalo... my Belphegor... we're all done for. Once my younger self returns here, all will be sealed. Without a doubt, this world is headed straight for another future. And... I will disappear forever.'

The man sighed. 'This is why I always hated history.'

The sun broke over the horizon in both worlds.

BANG!

Three days later, Outside Varia Headquarters

The phantom looked longingly at the tall building, his arms folded, when an idea formed in his head. "Hey... maybe the spirit guard is down," he wondered aloud. "After all, I've seen some pretty wierd shadows around there..."

The ghost began to walk forward, then stopped, and reached his hand out. No walls were in his way. The spirit grinned. "Oh? Someone forgot to lock me out a while ago..."

"... Usheshe!"

And finally, Eight Years in the Future.

Fran yawned as he walked, and rubbed his eyes. "Stupid boss... giving me a mission so early in the morning."

"Stop being a wimp," Hibari snapped. "I'd rather be in Mukuro's arms, after all."

The illusionist elbowed the Cloud in the side. "Stop your pinapple-istic fantasies and keep walking."

The ex-prefect muttered, "As it turns out, he's getting a haircut today. He's going to stop tying up his hair. I can hardly wait to see him again..."

The teal-haired illusionist rolled his eyes, before stopping in his tracks. "Did you just hear something?" he asked. The ravenette looked back.

"What, like a rustle? It was probably just a-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a shot rang out, and the prefect was hit in the leg. He clenched his teeth and whirled around, equipping his flame-coated tonfas. "Who's there?" he shouted. "Show yourself, you coward!"

Fran looked around just as not one, but several enemies appeared around the two of them, and gulped. then held out his hand. "You all better stay back or I'll kill you all!" he shouted, touching his thumb to his middle and ring fingers.

"Back off, Fran, they're my prey," Hibari hissed. Another shot hit his hand, and he dropped a tonfa, groaning low with pain. Fran closed his eyes, and muttered several words so fast, they sounded like a foreign language. The very second he finished, a black dragon burst from his hand, roaring loudly, and took to the air, before swooping and taking out many of the opponents.

"Guard, me, skylark, to save your life," Fran instructed, his eyes still closed. Hibari recognized the tone in the illusionist's voice, and, though reluctant, he stepped in front of the Mist guardian, watching as many of the enemies were killed. Some shot at the dragon, and each hit made Fran twitch slightly with annoyance, but he would always come back with a stronger retaliation. The dragon charged, and headbutted several guards into falling over, where they were pierced with strong, large claws.

Another roar, and the tables had been turned. Fran and Hibari went from outnumbered, to dominating the situation. Their foes were thrown, crushed, skewered, speared, stunned and struck. Everything went perfectly.

After the last few people had been taken out, Fran returned his illusion, and looked back at Hibari. The ex-prefect smiled just the tiniest bit. "Fran, I don't know why, but I have the oddest feeling that you just saved my life. Thank you."

Fran grinned, and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders. "Come on, skylark. We need to get you helped for those shot wounds. There's time to save you from any sort of poisoning..."

"Mm... okay."

Fran smiled.

'It worked, Master. Everything is just as it's supposed to be.'

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Now don't y'all forget that newly opened door! It's KEY for A Royal Fall. Now, if you would please...<br>Hibari: REVIEW OR BE BITTEN TO DEATH!  
>Me: You heard it from him! Give me your reviews! I want to hear what you all think!<p> 


End file.
